Back Into the Storm
by fireferretfanatic
Summary: "10 years ago we went through the most life changing and traumatic experience of our lives...It's like we're doing that all over again..." 10 years after the war the gang reunite but trouble seems to find them yet again. The past comes back to haunt them in the midst of their troubles, friendships crumble, evil rises, but can love blossom through it all? -Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

SOOOOO a couple things. lol. It's been YEARS since I've written a story and I'm still not the best but I just thought I would write something cause I had an idea for one. I also opened an Archive of Our Own account and will be posting and updating this story on there as well. Hope people find this enjoyable. Please feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments. Like I said I'm not be any means a writer I'm a science major lol. Ok that's it that's my little authors note. Going to try to update frequently ~

* * *

"Sssshit,"

Katara hissed under her breath, frantically grabbing an assortment of scrolls and documents spread around her desk. The bag over her shoulder was stuffed with more items as she raced for the door. The tiny frozen hut lined with furs and wicker served as a quaint little home for her for the time being. It's were she spent most of her time writing up proposals for the council, staying warm on stormy winter nights, and brewing the best sea prune stew the south had ever tasted. It was just cozy enough for a comfortable midday nap and occasionally, oversleep.

The waterbender was late. Again.

As she raced towards the center of the village, the cool air and bright sun felt good on her dark skin. Days like this were always great for practicing with the neighborhood children or snowball fights with her brother. No matter what age they were, Sokka still found a way to act foolish. Growing up might've tied her down to politics but she always made time for her family.

"Hi Master Katara!" Katara whipped her heard around to see one of her students with a cheeky grin and flashed her a quick smile.

"Morning Kei! I'll see you later!" She gave the girl a wave goodbye and hastily made her way up the stairs of the grand ice palace. The Southern Water Tribes recovery after the 100 year war was nothing short of a miracle. Civilian numbers rose as the north and south grew stronger and closer together, which in turn meant more homes, more jobs and a stronger council.

As she approached the doors she slowed down and looked around for any guards that might bust her to her father. Slowly opening the doors, an loud echoing creak travelled through the corridor.

"So much for being discreet," She said making a face. Quickly making her way to the main room she slipped in and sat next to her father.

"I just don't think we're ready to make that kind of commitment Hakoda." The Chief narrowed his eyes. "Uh, excuse me - Chief. We need to worry about feeding our own people before we can give away our resources to another nation!"

"Taku we are a strong people who are more than capable of providing enough for everyone and then some. Do you really think that little of us?"

Taku grimaced at the chiefs comment, "We aren't running a charity here Hak- Chief. We need to protect our people! What do fire nation colonies have to do with us?" Hakoda frowned.

"That's that same mindset that kept that 100 year war going. If we aren't working together in this world then we might as well be divided. A little charity and kindness couldn't hurt anyone."

Katara cleared her throat to speak up, "Excuse me, General Taku if I might add, what's the problem with dropping off some extra supplies for people that need it? It's on our route and costs us nothing really, our boats can dock, our men and women can rest, you know how long the journey to the north is. Plus theres a wide variety of different people living there, I think it's a great way to mingle and restore a little peace." The general huffed and looked away.

"That's the last thing we need, little fire bastard children running around our hom-"

"That's enough." The chief said sternly. Suddenly everyone was straight up in their seats watching with bated breathe. "I won't hear any more of this. Our fleets will be docking on their way to the North." All men stood and bowed to their chief before making their exit.

"And General Taku will be hand delivering a basket of fish to the villagers" A small smile crept onto Hakoda's face. Taku rolled his eyes as the other men chuckled. Katara patted her fathers back.

"Good job dad." Hakoda kissed his daughters forehead and crossed the room to pour a cup of hot tea. "What do you mean good job, you're the one speaking up to the generals." He walked back over and handed her a cup. "I'm so proud of you Katara." She gave him a smile and took a sip of her tea.

"Oh here," Rustling through her bag she handed him a few scrolls. "I wrote up some more proposals for the classes I want to start teaching and some stuff about trade and what not." She said casually.

"Oh just trade and 'what not'." Hakoda chuckled and opened the scrolls to skim them. "You know you make it sound so nonchalant but you're doing so much for your nation Katara." She smiled.

"Your mother would be so proud." He didn't even need to look at her to know she was clutching her necklace. "These look good sweetie. I'll address them to the advisors in our next meeting."

"Thanks dad," She took their teacups back to the tea set and grabbed her bag. "I've got to run I promised Kiyoko I'd cover her class today."

"Ok sweetheart tell the kiddies I say hello!" Hakado said as she ran back out the doors. Katara loved being by her fathers side and make decisions to help better the lives of her people but nothing made her feel more alive than teaching water bending. When Kiyoko felt under the weather Katara was more than happy to accept her request to cover for her.

As she approached the courtyard the students were already warming up.

"Katara!" Kei waved at her frantically as Katara chuckled.

"Hey there little girl have you been practicing? I hope you're ready for your lesson today."

"Im not little I'm big!" The 6 year old exclaimed. "And I did practice see!" Suddenly the red beat, concentrated little girl pulled a skinny stream of water from out of the nearby fountain and it crashed to the icy floor. "See?" Katara clapped.

"Great job Kei you're getting the hang of it! Alright now stand by me and let me show you." Katara widened her stance next to the wide eyed child and demonstrated how to keep the little water snake up, placing it gracefully back into the fountain. Each one of the students copied their substitute Master and class was in session. Katara knew how important it was to educate all of the young new water benders of their tribe regardless of age or gender. Memories of being the only water bender in the south kept her motivated in teaching the newest generation.

As sun started to set and the little waterbenders walked home with their parents Katara made her way back to her small cozy hut. Approaching her door she noticed a several little scrolls on the foot of her doorstep. "Geez Sokka I sent you letters months ago and now you reply." She picked them up and walked inside. Throwing a few logs on the fire, she changed into a comfortable fur lined robe that she found in a market in the Earth Kingdom. Keeping the little treasures from her past adventures reminded her of her friends. After the war they all slowly went their separate ways. As Katara got more and more involved with her fathers job and rebuilding the south, she became his right hand woman and a possible chief in the future. It got harder for her to leave home again.

Shaking her hair out of its ponytail the water bender sighed and lay back onto her bed, her long flowing hair sprawled all over the pillows. She carefully took off her necklace and kissed the smooth stone before placing it on her beside table. As she turned back over her stomach reminded her it needed attention.

"I should eat something." Katara walked over to her pot of stew and poured a bowl before sitting at her small wooden desk and reaching for the tiny scrolls left at her door.

"Alright Sokka what's up with you." She unraveled the letter and skimmed over his humorous banter and talk about warm weather and beach days with his bride to be. The day he proposed to Suki was her favorite day. Seeing her brother and best friend so happy made her heart swell. She missed them a lot and wished they would visit more often or just live here in the south but she understood - Suki had a home to rebuild as well. Katara laughed at her brothers sweet short letter and moved onto the next. Removing the string she smiled and read the letter from her oldest friend.

 _Dear Katara, I'm sorry I haven't been able to write back. I've been very busy lately and no not riding giant fish or visiting zoos (although I miss that a lot), actual grown up duties. This is admittedly harder than I thought it would be. I miss our friends and I miss you. A lot. I still want to talk about the situation in person. More formal that way. I'll write again soon._

 _Aang._

She rolled her eyes. She was done talking about their 'situation' but she couldn't deny that she missed the bald headed monk and his crazy antics. Flying on Appas back and just talking to her friends again was enough to make her happy. She took a sip of her stew and moved onto the last letter. Her breathe hitched and she choked on her stew when she finally noticed the fire nation seal. She coughed and caught her breathe before opening the letter.

"Kat, its been awhile…"


	2. Chapter 2

2

Her breathe hitched and she choked on her stew when she finally noticed the fire nation seal. She coughed and caught her breathe before opening the letter.

"Kat, its been awhile. It's also been awhile since I've called you Kat…and since I've talked to you. Ok I'm gettin ahead of myself. Hi. How are you? I hope all is well down south."

Katara smiled at the fact that being Fire Lord could never change the fact that he was still a dork at heart.

 _"I know it's been a long time since I've wrote you back, a few years in fact. But just know that I've still been thinking about you. Well, all of you. I really want to catch up and see everyone again. My uncle is retiring from his position here and the council and I are throwing him a little party. I would love it if you could attend. I've sent the other invitations as well. It could be like a little reunion for us all. I was hoping you could come by the end of the week._

 _Your friend, Zuko"_

Her heart beat was rapid. It had been years since she heard from Zuko. After their final goodbye she stayed in touch, their letters were frequent and things seemed to be going ok. She heard more from Zuko than any of the others. It always plagued her mind that maybe she said something to hurt him or ruined their friendship somehow, and seeing his writing for the first time in 3 years brought all of those feelings back. Her worry turned into joy quickly as it hit her. She'd finally get to see all of her friends in one place again! She squealed in excitement and read the letter again.

~.~.~.~.~

Seeing the palace again after years was surreal. It looked the same but felt so different. The aura in the air changed the people, there was finally peace. Katara couldn't be more excited about finally getting off this boat. It wasn't easy convincing her father to let her leave in the middle of all the work they had been doing, but he was a sucker for his daughters pouty face. The waves crashed along the docks as the boat finally came to a halt.

"Master Katara." The seamen held his hand out for the young water bender as she made her way onto land. That smell of hot fresh fire flakes from the market around the corner made her smile and think of her brother. Oh how excited she was to see him.

Katara made her way through the shops as she followed the path up to the palace. Rows and rows of red and brown tents stood, selling fresh hot foods, fish, clothing, knick knacks, and any other fiery red fire nation souvenir you could think of.

"Miss Miss over here! A lovely necklace for a lovely lady?" She shook her head and smiled at the old shop keeper and continued her stroll. At another stand lay a beautiful red sundress, one that reminded her of the times she lived here. She ran her fingers over the silk admiring its gold design. A couple of girls scoffed and the water bender perked her ears to hear their comments.

"Pff, keep looking. That color does not go with water tribe skin." Katara frowned and looked away as the girls giggled and covered their ugly smirks with golden fans.

Katara sighed and mumbled under her breathe,"Guess not everyone is so progressive yet." Suddenly someone touched her shoulder.

"Master Katara? My sincerest apologies for not meeting you at the docks. Please follow me this way to the Palace, the Fire Lord is awaiting your arrival." The two giggling girls suddenly stopped as their eyes widened. Katara laughed and followed the guard.

Walking up the big stairs of the palace reminded Katara of the night of celebration after the war. Things were so happy and normal back then. They were just kids, oblivious to the challenges to come. Laughter, games and jokes. Stolen kisses and confusion…It all seemed like it was just yesterday, not 10 years. Giant red and gold Fire Nation tapestries flowed besides the giant beautiful doors to the Palace. Katara took a deep breathe in and let it out before the guards opened them. Suddenly her body was filled with nerves.

"Lady Katara!"

"Iroh!" Katara met the old man in a great big warm hug.

"Oh my dear I'm so happy you could join us. We've all missed you so deeply." Iroh gave her another squeeze before letting her go.

"I've missed you too." She gave him a great big smile. "Where is Zuko? Am I the only one here?"

"No! In fact you're the last my dear." Iroh took her hand under his arm and escorted her through doors and into the gardens behind the palace. Hardy laughter erupted as they walked in.

"I swear to Tui it's true don't laugh! You don't understand how hard it is to get a fishhook out of your di- Katara!" Sokka beamed when he saw his sister and jumped up to great her with a big hug.

"Oh Sokka!" Katara almost fell over from the sudden contact with her brother as she tried to hold back tears. "I missed you so much." An overwhelming sense of pressure and warmth came from the rest of her beloved friends joining in on the hug.

"Katara I'm so happy you're here I missed you the most." Aang exclaimed squeezing tighter.

"Pipe down baldy we all know I'm her favorite." Toph said cutting in. They finally let go of her and Suki came in for a hug.

"I'm so glad you're here to help me with your crazy brother." They laughed and pulled apart. Katara wiped the tears forming in her eyes and looked over at the next figure approaching her. Zuko stood nervously a few steps away with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Hey Kat." He said softly. Katara smiled and pulled him in for a hug.

"Hi Zuko." She said under her breathe just loud enough for him to hear.

"What's up with this Kat stuff buddy that's like the fourth time you've called her that." Sokka pat his back before joining his fiancée back at the bench they were on. The two pulled apart and locked eyes before joining the rest of the group around the fire that was set up in the garden. Aang grabbed her arm and sat her down next to him.

"So how have things been? We haven't talked a lot since I last left."

"Yeah spit it out already I'm tired of hearing about your big headed brother and his fishing problems." Katara laughed. The group talked for hours just catching up. It felt good to feel like kids again. Iroh brought them all some tea just like the good old days.

"Finest tea in all of Ba Sing Se." Iroh said passing out their cups.

"Uncle's going to start running the Jasmin Dragon again once he's officially retired." Zuko said taking a sip.

"So you won't be in the Fire Nation anymore?" Suki asked.

"Sweet, you'll be in my neck of the woods." Toph smiled at the old man.

"Oh the Fire Nation will be fine without me. The new General Shun is an exceptional man. He'll be taking my place."

"But not as good as you Uncle. You'll be missed." Zuko placed his hand on his Uncle's shoulder. The group enjoyed a few more stories by the fire before one by one turned in for the night. As Katara approached the doors back into the palace Zuko touched her arm.

"Katara I'm sorry I wasn't able to greet you when you arrived. Let me show you to where you'll be staying." She smiled at his gesture and nodded.

The two walked down the corridors in silence. The air between them was awkward, she didn't know what to say to him. For so long they'd been strangers to each other and she didn't know why. How does one approach that? The hallway was dark and long. She'd been in the palace before but felt like she'd seen something new every time. Zuko glanced down at her and awkwardly looked away. Suddenly a small fire emerged from his palm to light the way.

"I love what you've done to the place." She said looking around at the decor. Zuko chuckled.

"Thanks. Agni knows I didn't want any reminders of my father here." Soon after they approached a door at the end of the large hallway.

"This is you." He opened the door and she peered in. A grand bed with golden sheets stood in the center of the room, to its left there was a massive bathroom and wardrobe filled with dresses for any occasion. Katara walked over to lay on the bed and let out a sigh. She turned her head to scan the room and say two more doors.

"What's in there?" She asked. Zuko walked over and opened them, letting the cool night air breeze in.

"The balcony. I hope it's ok. I made sure to get you a room facing the pond outside."

She laughed and followed him out to the balcony. "Thanks. You still know me so well."

He paused and looked out at the pond. "I didn't forget…I couldn't." His hands gripped the railing of the balcony. Katara swallowed and crossed her arms around herself.

"Uh Zuko I guess we should talk about…um."

"Us?" Katara blushed at how quickly he read her mind.

"I-" Suddenly a knock on the door gave them both a jolt.


	3. Chapter 3

3

"Uh Zuko I guess we should talk about…um."

"Us?" Katara blushed at how quickly he read her mind.

"I-" Suddenly a knock on the door gave them both a jolt.

"Katara are you in there?" Aang's voice could be heard coming from the door. Zuko turned to the water bender and gave her a soft goodnight before exiting her room.

"Oh hey Zuko." Aang looked confused as he watched him walk away.

"Uh hi Aang did you need something?" Katara asked with her hand on the door. He pushed through the door and jumped on her bed.

"I just wanted some alone time with you that's all." Katara gave the young monk a smile and sat next to him on the bed. Aang took her hand in his.

"It's so good to see you again. The letters just aren't enough." Katara sheepishly placed her hand on top of his.

"I know Aang I really missed our friends too. How are the colonies going?" Aang frowned, clearly not wanting to discuss work.

"They're fine. Keeps me busy but things are going ok." She could tell what he wanted, and what he wanted to talk about. Her head wasn't in that space just yet. His hands gripped tighter as he got closer. Katara suddenly got up from the bed and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Uh you know it's getting kind of late." She yawned and covered her mouth. "I'm getting really sleepy, we should probably talk more another time don't you think?" Aang looked away.

"Fine. But you owe me this Katara." The Avatar got up hastily and left her room. Katara closed the door behind him and grumbled.

"Why is he still doing this." The water in a nearby vase rattled in response to her frustration. After 10 years the young monk couldn't accept the feelings she thought she made very clear. He was her most dearest friend but he wanted more, and it didn't feel right.

Katara sighed and walked into the bathroom for a quick bath before bed. Turning the silver faucets, water gushed out and filled the tub quickly. The waterbender undressed and took her hair down from it's updo before stepping into the hot bath. Being in her element was the best cure for any stress she might've been feeling. She'd been waiting for the day she would see all her friends again, but now that she was here she could sense that it might not be the easiest reunion. She thought about how forward Aang had been with her. Why wasn't it clear to him that she didn't share the same feelings as he did, and that she only wanted their friendship back. The young monk was always so used to getting his way that maybe it was hard for him to accept that.

Katara sighed and leaned back into the tub, blowing bubbles into the water. After giving her hair and body a quick wash, she stepped out, bending the remaining water on her body back into the tub. Katara walked over to the wardrobe in the bathroom and looked for a robe the graceful Fire Lord might've left for her. When she saw the thin red nightgown adorned with fragile lace and a slit up the side her heart dropped. Memories of that night gown, a warm night, and a certain firebender flooded her mind. Her cheeks flushed as she moved her fingers across the fabric. She took it down from it's hanger and held it up to her body in the mirror. She had certainly grown more into a lady since the last time she wore this. She put it on and looked again. Oh how she filled it out. Her thoughts trailed off and wondered what he might think of it now. Shaking her head she walked back into the bedroom and got in bed.

"Please go to sleep and stop thinking things Katara." She sighed deeply and turned over.

~.~.~.~.~

Zuko closed his door behind him in a huff and stared to undress, throwing his casual robes to the ground. He pulled out his desk chair and sat down, looking out his big window at the moon. In a few more nights it would be full.

"My deepest apologizes my Lord I just finished laying out your night clothes I'll be on my way now." One of the palace workers said quickly exiting his bathroom and reaching for the bedroom door.

"Thank you. Wait Ming? Could you tell the chef to prepare some sea prunes with our meal tomorrow as well." Ming's face cringed at the sound of such a dish but bowed and left in a hurry.

Zuko sighed and cleared his desk of some documents he'd been going over earlier. Opening his bottom drawer he tossed in the scrolls. He looked down at the stack of letters under the scrolls and reached for them. He ran his hands over the parchment and placed it on top of his desk. The letter on top was dated 3 years ago. He skimmed the writing:

 _I'm hurt and confused Zuko._

 _I don't know what you want from me anymore._

 _Is this really what you want?_

He closed his eyes as his heart began to race. Feelings all those years ago suddenly came rushing back. It wasn't easy then and it certainly wasn't easy to see her now. He got up and removed the rest of his clothes, walking into the bathroom to bathe for the night. He didn't bother wearing the night clothes Ming left out for him, but rather took the undergarments and went to bed.

"How am I going to make things up to her."

~.~.~.~.~

As the sun rose so did the Fire Lord. The groggy man sat up and stretched before getting out of bed. He walked into his closet and found a simple robe to cover his body. He knew for a fact his friends wouldn't be up this early, they never were when they were traveling together. Early mornings were Zuko's favorites. It was his alone time, time to think for himself and not be bombarded by chiefs and generals and work and stress - just peace. He brewed himself a cup of tea because from time to time he liked to take care of himself, not necessarily be cared for by the palace workers. Taking a sip of the hot liquid warmed his insides as he stepped into the cool hallway. He made his way down to the gardens they'd spent the previous night in. This was his favorite spot, it reminded him of his mother. Her laughter always rang through his ear when he stepped foot near her favorite spot. Taking another swig of his tea he looked up to balcony doors he'd opened last night.

'She must not have closed them.' He thought to himself. He sat by the pond and finished up his tea.

"Good morning nephew." Zuko looked up and greeted his Uncle, gesturing for him to sit.

"I was glad to see you so happy last night Zuko. It's been too long." Zuko chuckled into his cup.

"It's nice to have familiar faces around the palace once again." Zuko put his cup down and grabbed some bread from his pocket to feed the turtle ducks.

"I can also tell you've been troubled. What is it?" Zuko threw a chunk of bread into the pond and took his time responding. He trusted his uncle with his life. He told him everything, but, something about his situation made him feel dishonorable. He didn't want his uncle to look down on him. He muttered 'It's nothing' and continued to feed the hungry turtle ducks. Iroh smiled.

"Oh I know what it is." Iroh said calmly taking a sip of his own freshly brewed tea. Zuko's heart beat rapidly.

"It's that awful tea you brewed yourself. My sincerest apologizes nephew but you never did have a knack for the art of tea. You should've just let me prepar-" Zuko let out a laugh and Iroh smiled and joined in. His uncle always did know how to calm his nerves.

"It's just…" The Fire Lord trailed off. "I did something horrible. Dishonorable."

"Listen Zuko. She's a strong and mature woman. I'm sure if you just talked and didn't beat around the bush you could resolve your problems." Zuko's face turned beet red and he stuttered.

"U-uh I-i what do you mean I'm not sure I know what you're talking about." He looked away to hide his embarrassment. Iroh laughed.

"I…I want to fix things." He admitted. "I just don't know how. She'd never forgive me."

"How do you know that Zuko?" Zuko shut his eyes to get rid of the intruding thoughts.

"E-enoguh about me Uncle. Are you excited for your party?" Iroh sighed softly, allowing him to change the subject.

"Why yes my nephew. Thank you again for throwing one in my honor. I'm sure our favorite new General is excited too." He chuckled. "He can't wait to be sworn into office." Zuko picked up his cup and stood up.

"I know. He's all too eager." He took his Uncles empty cup and helped him up. The two made their way back into the palace to start their day.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Katara lay in bed staring at the ceiling. She'd tossed and turned all night no being able to sleep comfortably. Her long unruly curls lay sprawled out on her pillow. She thought she'd be enjoying her time more whilst being here, not stuck thinking about the past. She shook her head of the negative thoughts.

"Stay positive Kat." She flushed hearing his nickname for her roll off her tongue. "Kat…" She said again softly. Gently, she ran her hand over the nightgown she wore, over her hips, up her stomach to her breasts.

"I was glad to see you-" Her eyes averted to the balcony doors as she heard the faint sound of someone talking. She sat up to try and eavesdrop better.

"It's nice to have familiar faces around the palace once again." Zukos voice made her heart flip. Hoping out of bed, the waterbender tip toed over to the balcony doors to hear their conversation. She wondered if he would talk about her to his uncle. It was quiet before she heard him speak again.

"I did something horrible. Dishonorable." Her heart sped up. She knew what they were talking about. She felt a little dishonorable herself for listening in to their private conversation. But she so desperately wanted to know. She heard him say he wanted to fix things and she felt her face grow hot. Imaging things going back to how they used to be made her feel hot under her nightgown as well.

"Katara stop." She whispered to herself walking away from the balcony. She walked over to the wardrobe getting dressed for the day and ran a brush threw her hair a few times before exiting her room.

Katara walked down the hallway towards the dining area. She smelled food and could only imagine she'd find her brother not to far away. Turning the corner she saw Zuko enter his room with his robe wide open. She blushed at the sight of his muscular chest and stepped back so he wouldn't see her. She took a mental note that this was the way to his room. In case of an emergency of course.

Continuing along the corner she eventually found herself bumping into Suki and her brother also making their way to the breakfast hall.

"Morning you two." They looked back at her, a little flustered and frantically fixed their clothing.

"Good morning Katara!" Suki said with a nervous smile. "How'd you sleep last night?" Katara smiled back and chuckled to herself. Looks like the love birds can't get enough of each other.

"Not too great but I'll be better once we get some food." Sokka put his arm around her neck and gave her a big smooch her her cheek. "I missed you so much little sis." Katara groaned and wiped the slobbery kiss from her face as Suki giggled. "How's dad? Do you think he's doing alright without me?"

"Dad's fine he's got me." She poked his chest with her finger. "We miss you a lot though. Feels empty without you and Gran." The siblings demeanor changed thinking about their late Grandmother. Suki's brows furrowed.

"Well Sokka and I have been talking about coming for a visit pretty soon haven't we Sokka?"

"Yeah we have. We'll be back soon enough." The three approached the dining area and saw Toph and Aang seated at a low table with cushions sprawled around it. Iroh came in with tea and greeted them.

"Good morning friends. Please have a seat and make yourself comfortable. I'm afraid Zuko won't be joining us for breakfast, he has some business matters to attend to before your trip."

"Our trip?" Aang asked after shoveling fruit into his mouth.

"Zuko thought it would be nice to visit Ember Island tomorrow whilst you were all here." Iroh explained with a smile. Katara breathed in deeply at the thought of being at the beach with Zuko again. Suki looked over at her questioningly.

"Hell yeah I'd love to hit up that beach and work on my sand bending again." Toph exclaimed. The group conversed over breakfast as Katara sat quietly and played with the food on her plate. Thinking about what she overheard earlier, Suki's voice suddenly cut through her train of thought.

"Katara, Toph and I were thinking of going to the shops today. Did you want to come with us?"

Toph's head shot up. "I agreed to what now?" Suki smiled nervously with her hands clenched awaiting her response.

"Huh?" She looked up. "Oh yeah of course I'll go with you."

"Yeah and be sure to pick me up some Fire Flakes girls." Sokka rubbed his belly at the thought.

"You're eating right now Sokka and you're thinking about food later already?" Toph pointed out. The group laughed at his silly antics. After leaving the breakfast hall the girls made their way out of the palace for the shops by the docs.

It was as busy as any other day. Plenty of costumers and shouting venders. A few gamblers sat in an alleyway that Suki and Katara had to pry Toph away from before she got into trouble with the scammers. Katara passed by the dress she saw when she arrived and thought about those two rude girls. Maybe they were right. She certainly didn't seem to be enough for…

"You know now that we're going to the beach we should look for swim suits!" Suki said nudging Katara's arm.

"Oh great now we're swim suit shopping? Remind me again why I'm here and not relaxing at the palace?" Toph said picking her ear.

"Well Katara seems to be down in the dumps for some reason." Suki looked at the waterbender. "I thought we could cheer her up." Katara's heart raced like she'd been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing.

"Well by the sound of her heart beat it seems like she is hiding something." Toph gave her a suspicious look. They continued to walk amongst the shops as Katara tried to convince them she was fine.

"Guys there's nothing wrong." She chuckled nervously. "I swear everything's-

"Can it sweetness, we've known you for too long for you to pull a fast one on us." The group stopped and pulled her aside. "What's the matter?"

Katara sucked in her breath before letting it out. "Well uh…It's a really long story but,"  
The girls waited with bated breath for her to finish. "I'm just not on the best of terms with," She looked around and lowered her voice. "Zuko right now." They blinked.

"What did he do?" Suki asked. Katara gulped. All this time she'd never told anyone about the actual contents of the complicated relationship she had with the firebender.

"H-he kind of broke things off when-"

"WHAT?!" They both yelled. "Shhhh! Keep your voices down!" Katara said between her teeth gesturing for them to be quiet. "What do you mean broke things off. When were things on?" Suki couldn't get her questions out fast enough.

"You gotta start form the beginning Sugar Queen we're dying here." Toph tugged on her arm.

Katara groaned. "Can we go some place more private at least." The group made their way down to the docks to watch the boats come in and took a seat near the water. Katara put her hand above the ocean and snaked a stream of water around her fingers to calm her nerves. "I understand why you kept it a secret but what happened between you two Katara?" Suki asked.

"Yeah and I thought you and Aang were together back then how could yo-"Katara stopped Toph mid sentence.

"Listen. Aang always thought he could have his way with me. He always thought I was some prize to be won after the war." She crossed her arms to comfort herself. "I guess I thought so too. I gave him everything he wanted. He was my friend, the Avatar. I loved him but…it took me awhile to realize I didn't love him like he loved me." Suki touched her arm, urging her to continue.

"Zuko and I had our differences but we started talking and got closer and closer. He didn't make me feel like I was just some girl to be won. He treated me with so much resect. We'd sneak away to spend time together, laugh together, cry together." Katara grit her teeth. "Before I left to go back home we…shared something really special." She smiled, thinking about that one perfect night. "I thought we were headed in a good direction. We constantly sent letters in the years after I left but they grew more spiteful and distant. I came back to visit and see if there was anything left of whatever we had built." She could feel the tears building up and bit her lip so they wouldn't fall.

"What did he say?" Suki was on the edge her seat at this point.

"He said I was nothing to him. Just a fling. I could never be anything more." Katara laughed. "I felt so stupid." Finally the tears fell and ran down her face. Suki wrapped her arms around her friend and let her cry as Toph rubbed her back. They sat in silence as the waves crashed below their feet.

~.~.~.~.~

Zuko rubbed his temples while the noblemen argued at the grand table in the throne room. These meetings were never an easy task with so many opposing views. What he'd give to have his more sensible Uncle by his side once again. Zuko let them tire themselves out and bicker while he rest his cheek on his fist. He was counting the minutes to this trip to the Island. It'd been a long time since his last vacation. His mind wandered to what he knew he had to do - face his fear and talk to Katara. He wanted to make things right, he owed her that much. The image of her cool blue eyes and soft lips flooded his thoughts. And shit, he couldn't wait to see how she looked in a bikini.

"My Lord you can't agree to this can you?" One of his commanders spoke up and caught his attention. He shook the naughty thought from his head.

"You know where I stand on the matter why do you keep asking?"

"I don't trust him My Lord. What makes you think Shun could take the place of such a noble man. What do you and your Uncle see in him?" Zuko blinked.

"Are you questioning my decisions? I hired all of you too. I guess you're right, I must have pour judgment." Zuko eyed the nobleman down and he averted his eyes.

"We're going in circles about the same thing. Let's get onto the last proposal and finish this up." The men did so and the meeting continued.

After his daily duties as the big man in charge Zuko went back to his room to change out of his armor and into something more comfortable. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. As he opened it up he saw Sokka stand there with two glasses, a bottle of fire whisky, and a smirk on his face. Zuko chuckled. He reached for two cigars in his desk drawer and followed his friend.

~.~.~.~.~

Laughter erupted between the two men after taking another swig of the strong alcohol. Sokka wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. The two sat together on a rock overlooking the country side as they reminisced together.

"Oh man I miss this. R-*hic* - remember when we snuck this stuff when we were kids? So dumb." Zuko laughed at his drunk friend and took a puff of his cigar. Back in the day when their friendship started to flourish the boys became found of eccentric drinks and fancy cigars. They had their own little hobby that they quite enjoyed. At one point they tried to get Aang in on their little boys club. The Avatar only saw it as indecent and reprimanded them constantly. Zuko was ok with Aang not being part of their group.

"It's funny to think about how grown up we thought we were."

"I mean come on we had to be. We ended a 100 year old war." The two looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"We were so young and clueless." Sokka fell off the rock, gripping his sides.

"And you're still not very good at holding your alcohol." Zuko said bringing the bottle to his mouth, hitting his cheek instead. Sokka calmed down and sighed.

"Awww man my bachelor party is gonna be awesome." He chuckled and hiccuped again.

"I can attest to that my friend. I'm so happy for you and Suki." Sokka leaned up against the rock.

"Thanks man, I appreciate it. I really hope you're able to find someone by the time the wedding comes around." Zuko took his last puff and threw the cigar butt to the ground. His foggy drunken mind was about to take over.

"Yeah. I have someone in mind but, I don't think she likes me all that much anymore." Sokka looked up at him.

"Wait really?" He chuckled. "Is she hooooot?" He wiggled his eyebrows at his friend and nudged his leg. Zuko looked away and shut his eyes before laughing.

"Uh, yeah. She's beautiful." Zuko smiled. "And smart, talented, extremely kind," Zuko's thoughts trailed off once again. "Sexy as fuck." Sokka smirked at him and hiccuped.

"Damn who is this girl?" Zuko didn't make eye contact and responded, "You don't know her. It doesn't matter anyway, she hates my guts." It had been awhile since he let his thoughts wander like that. He found himself missing her more and more. Seeing her made his heart flutter but he's the one who chased her off. So what made him think he deserved her? He had to fix things, it was the right thing to do.

"Well shit, all this girl talk is making me miss my own lovely lady." Sokka wobbled up off the ground and grabbed his glass. "She and the girls went bikini shopping today. Gotta go preview that if you know what I mean." Zuko jumped off the rock and Sokka nudged his friend with his elbow. Zuko laughed and helped his drunk friend down towards the palace.

* * *

Oh boy that was a long one. I wanted to post a few chapters up front to get the story going. I promise things will pick up soon. Thanks for reading thus far :)


	5. Chapter 5

5

Early the next morning the group of friends woke up to board the ship that would take them to Ember Island. For the busy Fire Lord, it was just nice to get away form the hectic capital for a change. As Zuko watched the crewmen board the ship, he heard the grown of a familiar flying bison land behind him. Zuko turned to see Aang patting Appa on his furry head.

"Morning Aang." Zuko said walking over to get Appa's nose a friendly pat. The bison moaned and licked the Fire Lord. Zuko smiled and wiped his face with his sleeve. Aang jumped down from Appa's saddle.

"Morning Zuko. I hope you don't mind but I think I'm just gonna fly on Appa over to the Island. My buddy misses my company. Don't you Appa." Aang scratched the side of his head in comfort.

Zuko shrugged. "I don't mind at all."

"I'm gonna go ask if Katara wants to come along." The Airbender sped off onto the ship to look for the girl. Zuko didn't let the annoyance show on his face. He walked back onto the ship to join the others. Aboard the ship Sokka and Suki sat together sharing a few pastries for breakfast. Sokka had his arm draped around her shoulders whispering things in her ear that made her laugh. Zuko smiled at the cute couple. The ships captain approached him from behind.

"My Lord, we are ready for departure soon." Zuko nodded and thanked him. The young Lord walked towards the couple as Toph rounded with corner with her breakfast.

"Sit with us Sparky," She grabbed his sleeve with her tiny yet powerful hand. "Don't even think about going off to brood in your office all alone during this trip either." The two sat down near the couple and Zuko chuckled.

"Please I wouldn't dream of it. I'll save the brooding for the Fire Palace." Zuko smirked. The sound of wet sloppy kisses and giggling emerged from the rather comfortable couple beside them. Toph rolled her eyes.

"Get a room you two." Toph shouted at them. Zuko laughed. He wondered how they could be so comfortable in front of other people like that. Part of it was envy. Maybe being stoic and keeping passions behind closed doors was just the way he was raised.

"Don't be jealous." He said to her, really speaking to himself. A gust of wind from the corridors was a dead ringer that the Avatar was approaching. Everyone held their food down and frowned.

"Aang my breakfast could've hit the floor!" Sokka complained.

"But would that stop you from eating it?" Aang gave his friend a smile and Sokka contemplated.

"Hey Toph have you seen Katara?" Aang asked the tiny earthbender.

"Last I saw she was in her room upstairs. You should check there." She pointed up towards the stairs. The Avatar thanked her and ran back out and up the stairs. Zuko watched as he left the room. The Avatar was his friend yes, but there was something about him these day that rubbed him the wrong way. That war must've boosted his ego or something, he thought.

"And you should check out on the deck." Zuko lost his train of thought and raised his good eyebrow at the girl.

"What do you-

"I said you should check the deck hot head." Toph stuffed some fruit into her mouth and Zuko averted his eyes towards the deck of the ship.

Getting up from the table, Zuko walked over to the door and peered out the port hole to see the waterbender surrounded by her element. The wind blew those pretty curls across her back as she leaned against the railing. His heart beat fast as he pushed the door open and walked out on to the deck. His whole face turned red at the sight of her curves hugged ever so gently by the light red and gold dress she wore. The off the shoulder sleeves of the dress made him forget how to breathe. She felt his gaze and turned around.

"Zuko." She softly standing up to turn towards him. "H-hey." She blushed and fiddled with the hem of the dress. Zuko awkwardly walked over and leaned against the railing, trying to keep it cool.

"There's some fruit and pasties inside for breakfast. You better get some before your brother eats it all." They chuckled and locked eyes. It instantly grew awkward for the two and they both looked away.

Zuko knew that any alone time he had with Katara was a chance for him to fix their past, but the sight of her made his legs feel like jelly his and words got caught in his throat. Why did young Zuko have to be such a jerk. Swallowing hard, he finally spoke.

"Uh, Katara…" She looked back at him with those big blue eyes. He could feel himself start to sweat.

"You look beautiful." Her face instantly turned red as if she wasn't expecting that and his eyes widened, not expecting it himself.

"NO no you're not I mean.." He fumbled over his words in panic. "Wait I mean no of course you are I didn't mean. You're gorgeous I just. I didn't mean to say-

Katara laughed and touched his hand to slow him down. That sweat was starting to drip now.

"Spit it out Fire Lord." Katara reassured him as if she knew where he was going. Zuko looked at her and took a deep breathe. He had so much to say, and years of rehearsing it in his head. It all came down to this moment.

"I owe you an explanation and more importantly an apology." Katara's smile faded and suddenly felt more guarded.

"I'm sorry." He said looking dead into her eyes. "I didn't mean what I said and I would take it all back if I could. I'm sorry Katara." The waterbender couldn't speak. She had so much to say to him but it wouldn't come out. He slid his hand over hers and rubbed his thumb over her soft fingers.

"I missed you…a lot," He blushed at what he was saying. "I'm just sorry I completely ruined what we had." Katara stepped closer.

"I wouldn't say compl- "

Suddenly to boat started to move and jolted the two, catching them extremely off guard. Katara lost her balance and crashed into the firebender. Zuko grabbed her from falling over and into his chest. He grabbed the railing with his other hand to hold the two of them up. Zuko instantly remembered the times she allowed him to hold her this close and his inside flame grew a little hotter.

"Katara?" The bald monk called for the girl as he opened the door to the deck.

Zuko grumbled. "Is this kid always going to interrupt." He muttered to himself. The clumsy pair looked over at the Avatar frowning in the doorway. Aang walked up to them with a fake happy face and wedged his way in between them.

"Hey I wanted to see if you wanted to ride Appa to the Island with me, just like the good 'ol times right?" Aang asked her now holding onto her hands. Zuko glared at the rude Airbender for pushing him out of way. Not caring to hear the answer, Zuko made his way back into the ship.

Katara looked over Aang's shoulder at the firebender who was making a swift exit. She wanted more than anything to hear Zuko out and fix things, but being around Aang again made her fear that she would never have alone time with anyone let alone the Fire Lord.

"Aang that was really rude of you ya know." She yanked her hands out of his. The Avatar played dumb.

"Sorry Katara I didn't know you were still talking. But do you want to ride Ap-

"No, Aang." She cut him off. Instantly he looked upset. Katara fought the urge to comfort him and made up an excuse instead. "U-uh because I have some work to do. Yeah I have some boring stuff to write up for my dad. Just…boring. Politics, stuff." She gave him a big awkward smile. He pouted.

"Katara come on this is our vacation why does work always have to come between us." He looked at her with his sad eyes.

Internally Katara was fuming. It was this kind of attitude that drove her away from the Avatar. He never valued or cared for the things she was doing with her own life, but rather wanted her attention and time all to himself. She cared for her friend but he made it difficult sometimes.

"I'm sorry Aang I can't. I'll tell you what though, how about we go surfing when we get to the island. Just you and me?" Aang smiled at the thought.

"Just you and me?" Katara nodded and confirmed her promise. Aang kissed her cheek and whistled for Appa to come around the ship. Blasting a gust of air towards his feet, Aang shot up into the air and landed on his bison.

"I'll see you there!" He waved at Katara and Appa flew ahead of the ship. Katara waved back until he couldn't see him anymore. She sighed heavily and walked back onto the ship.

~.~.~.~.~

Zuko's foot bounced rapidly as he sit in his chair and stared at the wall with a scowl. Why did things have to be so damn hard? All he wanted to do was spend some time with the girl who once was his everything. Zuko's expression softened when he thought about his past with Katara. In those days kisses were stolen, there were long talks under the stars, no one ever made him feel so important. He pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled steam for his nose.

"Why did I let her go." A knock on the door stopped his train of thought. Zuko got up to answer it.

"Sparky I can feel your damn feet from the other room could you keep it down? I thought we were gonna keep the brooding at the palace." She crossed her arms.

"Yeah. Sorry." He turned around and sat back in his chair. Toph walked in and raised her eyebrow, leaning against his desk. "I'm gonna ask you what's wrong as if I don't already know. What's wrong." Zuko grunted at her question.

"Your secret relationship with Sweetness must've been pretty great huh." Zuko's eyes widened and his head shot up at her.

"She told Suki and I what happened between you too. You did a shitty thing kid." Zuko frowned and mumbled under his breathe 'I'm not a kid'.

"If things were going so well then how could you break her heart like that?" The firebender had guilt in his eyes and in his heart. He rested his head in between hands.

"It was selfish of me ok. The noblemen at the time were up my ass about finding a wife. She had to be fire nation and pale with a long rich bloodline like every other Fire Lady in our history. I…i didn't want that. I wanted Katara more than anything." He looked down at the floor. "I had to do what was right for my country. I had to let her go and give the country what it needed."

"And how's that going for ya?" Toph stared him down. Zuko heart sped up.

"I-I've been seeing a few, uh, contenders over the past 3 years but I haven't found the one yet. Believe me I've been pressured into proposing but I wanted to at least like the girl first." Zuko leaned back and rest his head on the back of the chair.

"I couldn't talk to Katara. I couldn't think about her, I couldn't look at her. Or else all the work I'd done would've been for nothing. I would fall right back in lo-" Zuko caught himself. He'd never used that word before. Toph smiled.

"You guys are dorks." The earth bender put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Zuko look. You both care about each other a lot. It's not like things are completely over. You just need to explain to her what happened." He wanted to more than anything. He wanted to keep her around forever, have things be like they used to. How could she still want him after doing that to her? He had so many doubts in his mind, he was afraid of losing her again.

"Besides, every time I try to talk to her Aang gets in the way of things. What is it with him they aren't even together." Toph laughed and sighed.

"Yeah he's in denial I guess." She rubbed the back of her head. "I'll take care of him ok. You just worry about patching things up with Katara." Zuko smiled. He found it endearing that his tough little friend had a soft side.

"Thanks Toph." He said as she stood up and walked towards the door.

"Don't mention it. And for the record, dumping the girl you love for your country is the most unselfish act I've ever heard of." The wise little earthbender left Zuko to be alone with his thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

6

As the boat approached the docks the group grabbed their things and made their way to the beach. Katara took off her shoes and walked on the warm Ember Island sand. It was nice to feel sand beneath her toes rather then the usual snow back at home. Seeing an ocean she could actually jump into was so refreshing. The beach held so many found memories for the waterbender. The first time her and her friends had a relaxing and nice vacation was right here on this island. She was actually pretty happy about being back in the fire nation.

Zuko trailed behind the girl and watched her with a smile. He was glad he could take her some place nice and make her feel happy, even if it was inadvertent.

"I can't wait to get to the beach house!" Suki exclaimed. Sokka pulled her close.

"Ha, me neither." He gave her his best sexy yet dorky face and kissed her cheek. Toph made a barfing noise and stuck out her tongue.

"When was the last time you came here Zuko?" Zuko smiled and thought about his last visit with Katara and looked at her. She was conveniently hiding her face with her hair.

"Quite some time ago actually." He responded.

The gang hiked up a walkway that led to the old beach house the fire lord occasionally called his summer home. He was able to turn a toxic environment form his childhood into a new positive place. Spending time with his friends here pushed his childhood memories far back into his mind. Remodeling the building helped too. As the group approached the house they ran inside to claim a room for the night and change into their beach wear. Zuko headed towards his room to change out of his diplomatic robes into a much simpler tunic. He undid his top knot and opened his side drawer to place his hair piece. Inside a red necklace lay neatly tucked in the back. It immediately caught his attention and he picked it up out of the drawer. Zuko clenched his fingers around the necklace and sighed, stuffing it into his pocket.

The firebender walked out behind the house where he heard the others. Outside, Toph was practicing her sand bending, making waves of sand to mimic the ocean.

"Look sweetness, I'm you!" Toph let out a hardy laugh admiring her strengths and bending ability.

Katara smiled and gave the girl a thumbs up. She slipped out of her sundress, revealing a red tight bikini before running into the water. She created an icy surf board and bended her own wave to surf on. Suki lay out her towel in a sunny spot and laid down on her stomach. Sokka chuckled and started rubbing her back with cream. Appa moaned in the distance, taking cover in the shade and Aang hopped off his head.

"Took you guys long enough!" Aang jumped in the water after Katara and joined the wave. Zuko felt the sun on his bare chest as he walked down towards his friends. He stood a few feet away and watched his friends have fun. He put his hand in his pocket and fiddled with the necklace.

"Hey Zuko come on and join us!" Sokka yelled ahead of him. Zuko smiled at his friend and walked over.

"So we're going out for a night on the town right?" Sokka asked him leaning back on his elbows.

"I was thinking we could sit around a fire tonight and have a home cooked meal. Like old times?" Sokka laughed out loud.

"Yeah ok, if Katara agrees to cooking for us 'Like old times'." Zuko sat by them on the sand and leaned back on his hands. He looked out to the water and saw her and the Avatar surfing. He hadn't noticed her new attire until now and nearly fell back in the sand. He covered his nose before anyone noticed it drip. She had certainly grown into a women since the last time he'd seen her, this confirmed it. Her laugh was intoxicating as she rode the huge waves she was bending. He smiled and his heart beat fast, but soon found himself rolling his eyes at the Avatar purposely crashing into her, giving him an excuse to hold onto her.

"God you're so jealous." Toph laughed. Suki smacked her face.

"Jealous of what?" Sokka looked over at Toph and Zuko eyeing them both suspiciously.

"Jealous that I can't surf." Zuko covered his tracks quickly and smoothly. Sokka beamed.

"Oh yeah? That's easy, Katara can teach you. Hey Tara!" Sokka yelled out at his sister in the water. Both her and the Avatar looked towards land at his shouting.

"Zuko wants you to teach him out to surf!"

"NO" Both Zuko and Aang shouted at the same time. Sokka looked confused and raised his hands in defense.

"U-uh I'm fine I wouldn't be good at it anyway." Zuko scratched the back of his head.

"She's busy right now!" Aang shouted from the water.

"Sheeeesh. Ok ok just trying to help."

Suddenly Toph eyed Suki and winked at her. Suki nodded and grabbed Sokka's arm, kissing his cheek.

"Hey sweetie do you mind if we go inside and find a snack." She winked at him and smiled.

"Sure baby but we ju- oooooh yeah ok. Let's go find a snaaack." Sokka gave her a wink back, complexity oblivious to her actual plan. The couple got up and walked towards the beach house.

"If you fuck this up…I don't even know what I'll do you just better not fuck it up." Toph told Zuko as she stood up and walked towards the water. Zuko looked around and watched everyone leave with a confused look on his face.

"Hey twinkle toes lets have a little sparing competition. I wanna see how your sand bending is coming along." Aang looked back towards Toph.

"Maybe another time Toph right now I-" The avatar shot up in the air and out of the water. Toph bended the sand under the avatar in the water and sent him barreling towards her on the shore. Using his airbending to cushion his fall, he shouted in protest.

"Come on Toph I don't-" Again the skilled sandbender crouched down in her stance and sent him hurling towards the other end of the beach. The girl laughed a deep laugh and ran after him.

Zuko laughed and rolled on his back at the sight. It was nice to see Aang get his ass handed to him by the tough little bender. He sat back up and once again had to stop himself from bleeding form his nose. Katara walked up out of the water towards him, her wet hair clinging to her body. He know damm well she let herself stay wet on purpose.

"Where did everyone go I thought were having fun out here." She said as she walked up next to him on the sand. Zuko tried his hardest not to look at her.

"I'm just as confused as you are." Katara sat next to him on her knees and leaned forward to make eye contact. Zuko adjusted his posture so she wouldn't see his crotch.

"Hey. I have a proposal." Zuko still tried to avoid eye contact. "How about we start fresh ok? You apologized and I don't want things to be weird between us anymore. I just want to enjoy the time we have here while still we have it." Zuko swallowed hard and looked at her. She smiled at him, her face was sun kissed and still wet from the ocean water. Her soaked hair was tucked messily behind her ear and draped over her breasts which were obviously too big for her top. Zuko let out the breath he was holding in.

"fuck." He let out.

"Huh?" She asked.

"HuH." He replied rather loudly. Katara's face questioned his outburst as she leaned in closer. Why was she doing this to him? He admits he was a jerk during their last encounter but was this her way of getting him back for making her feel like shit for the past several years? She smirked.

"Zuko are you ok?" Yes. Yes it was. Fine, two could play at this game. Zuko swallowed his embarrassment and looked her in the eyes.

"Alright Katara. Let's start over. I want to enjoy it too." He moved her hair behind her shoulder and brushed his thumb across her jawbone. He could feel her clench her teeth and grow warm in the face. She bit her lip.

"Ok."

"Toph come on truce truce!" The avatar was easily getting his ass kicked in his friend in their sandbending battle and the pair laughed as Aang air scooted away from her fury.

"Do you really want to learn how to surf?" Katara looked back at him awaiting his response.

"You know I was never really good at it." He admitted. She grabbed his hand and helped him up anyway.

"Let's see if that's still the case then." She didn't let go of his hand and walked towards the water. He couldn't deny the fact that he looked down at her sandy ass as she walked in front of him. The water bender pulled out a stream of water and froze it into a board. Zuko took off his tunic and tossed it to the side and walked up to the make shift surf board.

"Ok I definitely don't remember how to stand on this." He looked down awaiting her instructions but didn't receive any. Looking up he noticed her staring at his chest and biting her lip. He smirked. Oh he was loving this. He put his hand on his hip and cleared his throat.

"My eyes are up here Kat." Katara shook her head and stuttered.

"Oh y-yeah ok so here stand like this and keep your weight balanced." She demonstrated for him and guided him onto the board. The two were instantly way too comfortable with stealing little touches here and there. Holding onto each others hands, touching each others arms. It seemed like maybe he did want to surf after all.

Until he was out on the water. As soon as he tried to stand on the board while riding the surf he lost his balance and wiped out. Katara couldn't help but laugh and lift him out of the water with her bending.

"It's ok! Rookie mistake!" Zuko spit out the water trapped in his mouth and pushed his wet bangs out of his eyes. He glared at the water bender before bursting out into a laugh. Katara smiled and giggled. Oh how she missed this.

Back on land Aang clenched his jaw and scowled at the two in the water.

"Some friend you are." He said glaring at the firebender.

~.~.~.~.~

When the sun went down the group found their way around the fire just as Zuko intended. There was a nice breeze and the stars were bright. The group laughed and told stories of their new lives. Katara agreed to make an simple stew to warm everyone up during the windy night. Zuko made them tea, trying his best to remember his Uncle's finest recipe. He was actually having a good time. Work had always been stressful but with his Uncle gone and a new general in his place soon, it proved to be even more of a challenge. He also had to admit, he liked spending all this time with Katara as well.

"So I guess our little vacation is already almost over huh." Sokka said sipping down the rest of his stew. Suki nudged him.

"Hey don't say that. We still have Iroh's party tomorrow night. I don't want to think about leaving you all again." Suki pouted at the thought.

"Yeah it gets boring back home without you guys. And I actually really missed this too." Toph said as she lay back in the sand.

"Aww look at Toph being so nice and loving- OW!" Sokka rubbed the back of his head where he got a rock pelted at him. Zuko sat next to Katara after serving their tea and tapped her arm.

"Hey I wanted to get your opinion on something after we're done here. I have a new trade route in place and thought you may want to look it over for your father." Katara nodded and took a sip of her tea.

"So you brought work with you to our vacation after all huh." Zuko chuckled at her statement.

"You know me."

The crew finished their meals and headed to their rooms before there return to the fire nation capital in the morning. Katara said goodnight to Aang after he begged her to stay with him for the night and was lucky to even get away. Sighing and closing his bedroom door, she made her way to Zuko's room and knocked.

"Hey." She gave him a smile as he opened up. "So where are those plans you wanted me to read." Zuko walked out of the room and closed to door behind him.

"This way." Hey walked out towards the beach and Katara followed behind him confused. Just a ways away from the beach house there was a small table with a candle on top. Two fluffy rose colored pillows were tucked neatly under the table. Zuko raced ahead of her to pull them out and lit the candle with his finger. As she got closer she noticed the table was filled with sweets, buns, and her favorite fire nation fruits. A bottle of fire whiskey and a deep red wine sat adjacent to the candle.

"I didn't know what you might be in the mood for." He said gesturing towards the drinks. Katara laughed and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Uh. This doesn't look like work." She giggled and looked at him. Zuko took her hand and guided her to have a seat before sitting next to her.

"No. It's not. I just wanted to do something nice for you. I feel like it's the least I can do to really start our road to recovery." Katara smiled and looked out at the waves that crashed up against the nearby rocks. The salty air felt good on her skin and she breathed in.

"This is beautiful." Zuko poured her a glass of wine and filled her plate with treats he knew she couldn't resist. She thanked him and popped some fruit into her mouth.

"So I want to catch up. Just the two of us. I want to know everything I've missed out on." Zuko leaned on the table looking her in the eyes. Katara's smile faded as she looked at him over her shoulder.

"You didn't have to miss out on anything." Her eyes averted back towards the water. "I didn't want you to." Zuko sighed and took her hand in his.

"Katara. I'm going to tell you the truth ok." She waited, still looking at the ocean.

"The only reason I ended things between us was because my council wanted a Fire Lady and…they were very particular about what type of woman that would be." Zuko waited for her to respond. When she didn't he sighed.

"And…I didn't mean those things I said." She turned to look at him. "They were hurtful and mean and I regretted it as soon as I said it. I just couldn't bare to part with you. I thought it would be easier for you to just hate me instead. Like when we were kids." He let out a soft laugh. Katara furrowed her brows.

"It's not easy to hate you Zuko." She squeezed his hand.

"I was stupid. You were most definitely not just a fling. And…" His face grew beet red as he poured his heart out to this girl. "You were everything to me." Katara's heart sank into her stomach. Those harsh words that pledged her for years were suddenly untrue and not how he really felt after all. After years of getting to know this boy - now a grown man - he stole her heart, made her feel amazing, and they kept it a secret in fear their relationship would cause controversy. When he suddenly made her feel like it was all a lie, she didn't even have a shoulder to cry on about her secret break-up that she hadn't told a soul about. She suffered in silence for so long. It was hard for her to keep the single tear in the corner of her eye from dropping.

"Oh please don't cry Kat. I'm so so sorry." He wiped her tears with his finger and tucked her hair behind her ear. Katara closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"I missed you so much." She whispered. Zuko couldn't resit the urge to hold her any longer. He immediately pulled her into his lap and squeezed her. He wrapped his one hand around her back while the other got lost in her hair.

"I missed you too Katara." Zuko let a single tear drop onto the waterbender back.


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: this chapter has details related to why I rated the story M. Wink wink.

7

The two laughed and enjoyed drinks and sweets under the stars as the full moon push and pulled the ocean waves. They gradually sat closer and closer to each other as the night went on. Zuko may have poured himself one too many drinks. His laugh was unexpectedly loud and talked so much more than the usual sober Zuko. Katara smiled and laughed at his silliness but enjoyed their time of healing.

"I have to be honest I didn't think we'd have time alone like this." Katara said as she popped a piece of chocolate into her mouth. Zuko took a sip of his drink and snorted.

"Yeah I never thought I'd peel you away from your boyfriend." Zuko smirked at her and she frowned.

"Aang's not my boyfriend. As much as he wants to believe that." Her face looked sad and she turned so he wouldn't see. Zuko caught it anyway and he placed his hand on top of hers.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Aang just has this notion that I owe him a relationship. He's still interested in me but I'm not. I just feel bad because he's my friend and I don't want to disappoint him." Zuko frowned.

"Katara you can't force yourself to appease him. If you don't love him then he should respect that and move on." Katara rubbed her arms to warm and comfort herself. Aang was such a touchy subject for the girl. She nodded at Zuko's statement.

"Are you cold?" He asked her. Before she could answer he removed his tunic and placed them over the girls bare shoulders. Warming his hands, he moved them up and down her arms to warm her up quicker. Katara smiled and thanked him. She stuffed her hands in the tunic pockets to keep her hands warm and felt a familiar object inside the left one. She pulled out a red necklace and her head shot up. Zuko's face turned red.

"I…totally forgot that was in there." He laughed nervously. Katara smiled and ran her fingers over the beads and lace of her old necklace. She reached up to the old blue betrothal necklace she wore, untying it and stuffing it into the pocket. She handed the red necklace to Zuko and held her long hair up, gesturing for him to put it on for her. Zuko's hands trembled as he wrapped the chocker around her neck and secured it. He let her hair down and touched her back softly. She touched the necklace and gave him a smile.

Zuko looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Can I tell you something?" He said. She nodded and waited for his response.

"You're the most kind, brave, and beautiful girl I have ever met." Katara gulped at his sudden confession. "Don't let him guilt you into a life you don't want. Live your own life, fall in love," Katara stared at the man in front of her. This was the man she fell so hard for, once upon a time. She missed him and his kind words of wisdom. She missed this alone time under the stars, no diplomats, no rules, no staring eyes. Just them. Zuko couldn't help but lean in towards Katara. He wanted nothing more than to hold and kiss her like old times, but he respected the distance between them. Katara smiled and caressed his cheek.

"It's getting late. Do you think we should head back now?" Zuko leaned into her touch and nodded.

"Yeah."

The two got up and made their way back to the beach house. Zuko's hand brushed against hers and she grabbed it, lacing their fingers together. As they approached her room she opened the door and led them both in. Both of their hearts were racing at this point. Katara took off the tunic Zuko lent her and handed it back.

"Thank you for tonight. It was really wonderful."

"You're welcome Kat." Zuko took the tunic she handed to him and stared into her eyes.

"I-I guess we should go to bed now. We have to get back in the morning." Katara blushed as he stared into her eyes.

"Yeah, you're right." He said backing out of her room. Katara bit her lip and grabbed his wrist. The sexual tension between the two was so intense they could both feel it, and yet they were both too polite to act on it. Katara didn't want to see him walk away from her again. The last time she let him turn around and leave, she dint't see him for three years. She didn't want him to get away this time.

"Stay." Katara said quietly. Her stomach twisted like she was doing something naughty and forbidden. Zuko's lips parted as he followed her deeper into her room. The curtains in the room moved in the cool breeze that swept through the window as the moon light illuminated the room. Katara could feel the full moon's strength coursing through her. Maybe that's why she felt so bold in this moment. Zuko tossed the tunic on a nearby chair and continued to be pulled in by the water bender.

Katara slid her hand up his arm, grabbing it and wrapping it around her waist. She gently cupped his cheek and stared down at his pouty lips. Zuko couldn't help his self anymore and snaked his other hand into her hair, gently pushing her back against the bed post. The two stood there for what felt like an eternity, just soaking in the fact that they had the chance to be intimate with each other once again. Zuko slowly leaned down and Katara wrapped her other arm around his neck pulling him closer even faster. Their lips met in a strong powerful kiss they'd been waiting to exchange since the moment Katara arrived to the fire nation. They put everything they had into that kiss, every emotion, every ounce of their being, into this one perfect kiss. Zuko held her tight against him as his tongue slipped past her lips to deepen the kiss. Katara let out a soft moan and tried to bring herself even closer to the man who was taking her breath away.

The hot and heavy kiss ended quickly as they both pulled back to catch their breathe. They stared into each others eyes and huffed before jumping into another passionate kiss. Zuko spun them around and pushed her up against the wall. He grabbed her hands into his holding them against the wall as he kissed down her jawline, up to her ear and down her neck. His hot firey kisses sent shivers down her spine. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around the man and touch him.

"Zuko." She breathed as he reached her collarbone. His lips trailed back up and caught hers before biting and sucking on her lower lip. Katara fought to wrap her arms around his neck and they stumbled backwards toward the bed. Zuko felt around for the cushioned mattress before lifting up the waterbender and sitting down, placing her on his lap. Katara straddled him and ran her hands down his bare chest before pushing him back to lay on the bed. Zuko smirked and cupped her ass so she wouldn't fall off. Katara untied her sundress and shyly removed it, revealing her bathing suit from earlier. Zuko ran his hands up her waist and she leaned over him. He tucked her hair behind her ear and stared into her big blue eyes.

"I missed you." He said with a hoarse voice. Katara smiled and leaned down to kiss him again. The deep passionate kiss made him reflexively buck his hips beneath her. She pulled back and blushed, letting out a soft moan.

"Fuck you gotta stop doing that." He joked. "It's really turning me on." Katara smiled and bit her lip. She moved her hips around to tease the new bulge that formed underneath her. Zuko clenched his teeth, threw his head back and groaned.

"Kat please." He huffed and he grabbed her hips, pushing her against him even harder. She grind against him and found the noises he made to be amusing. It was like a game of who could turn who on the most. She giggled and he quickly flipped them over so he was on top. He leaned in and kissed her hard as his hands roamed all over her body. He missed this more than anything in the world. She was so perfect and she was his once again. His fingers made their way to the wetness between her legs and he teased her like she did to him. Her back arched unexpectedly as he touched her over her swim suit bottoms. Zuko grew hotter at the sight, his pants continuing to get tighter.

"Oh Z-zuko." Katara cried as she grabbed onto his wrist urging him to continue. Zuko ran his hand up to the tie that was holding her bikini in place. Zuko looked up at her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She breathed heavily and smiled nodding quickly as she helped him remove her bottoms. Zuko bit his lip at the sight of her. It had been so long. He leaned down to kiss her most sensitive area and she gasped. His kisses trailed up her stomach and to her breast where he fiddled with the strings for that too. Soon Katara lay completely vulnerable to the firebender. Even though it had been so long, she still felt comfortable around him like this. Zuko quickly removed his own pants and found himself kissing the girl once more.

A cold breeze blew in fiercely, making the couple hide under the blankets and hold each other as close as they could get. A loud abrupt noise from outside the door made them freeze. Zuko frowned and turned his head towards the door.

"What was that?" Katara whispered, keeping herself hidden under the blanket. Zuko frowned and got up, quickly putting his pants back on. He quietly walked to the door, prying it open and peaking outside. Down the hallway, a table was knocked over and a vase left broken on the floor. Zuko walked out to investigate.

"Zuko wai- ugh!" Katara whispered harshly. The waterbender quickly got dressed and followed him out.

Down the hall Zuko inspected the mess, picking up the shattered pieces to avoid anyone getting hurt. In the mix of the glass, wet sand stained the carpet and what looked like scorches marked the table. Zuko ran his fingers over it.

"Maybe it was the wind." Katara whispered as she came up behind him.

"No. Someone was here." Zuko felt the spots where it was clear a firebender had come in contact. A few guard jogged up behind them.

"My Lord is everything alright?" Zuko stood up and looked out the window.

"I'm not sure. Search the perimeter of the house. I don't think we're alone here." The guards nodded and made their way out the back. Toph and Aang came from out of their rooms to see what was going on.

"What happened?" Aang asked Katara rubbing his eyes.

"I'm not sure Aang, we just heard a noise and we came ou-"  
"We?" Aang asked squinting his eyes. Katara suddenly turned red.

"Oh ha uh yeah I heard it from my room and I came out and Zuko was, uh here cause I guess he also heard it and I found him here." She felt like she was sweating bullets.

"Yeah Aang don't get your panties in a twist." Aang rolled his eyes and approached Zuko to assess the damage.

"But I bet you were getting yours." Toph whispered to Katara elbowing her and walking towards the boys. Katara groaned and covered her face. She wasn't at all surprised at the talented earthbender feeling what was going on in the bedroom.

"Let's just get back to bed." Zuko announced. "I have the guards surrounding the house. We'll be fine, we're leaving in the morning anyway." The group nodded and made their way back towards their designated rooms. Zuko unintentionally followed Katara until he caught himself and turned towards his own door.

"Goodnight." He called out before closing his door. Katara knew who it was meant for.

Zuko didn't sleep that night. Not only was his mind racing about what went down, or almost went down, with Katara, but a tiny piece of him felt unsure about the intruder situation. He didn't believe it was just an accident. Agni knows they couldn't have interrupted at a worse time. Holding her again felt so good. Kissing her and touching her, he never wanted it to stop. Zuko closed his eyes and thought about her lips on his, her smell, the way she moaned his name. Suddenly the bulge in pants was back. He groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

~.~.~.~.~

The trip back to the palace was less exciting than the trip to the island. Zuko felt like he was already getting back into work mode as they got closer to the capital. Zuko read through some documents on his desk when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." A few guards walked in and approached his desk.

"My Lord. We found something on the island that might be of interest." Zuko's brow furrowed at the black mask they placed on his desk. He picked it up and inspected it. On the outside there was nothing but a small sliver cut into the front for someones snooping eyes. Zuko slipped his fingers through and noticed a red marking on the inside. Flipping the mask inside out, a vibrant red 'X' was marked at the crown of the mask. Zuko frowned. Who was at that house last night and what does this mean. Zuko brushed his thumb over the suspicious marking.

"Stay sharp when we get back to the capital." The guards nodded and left his office.

~.~.~.~.~

Palace workers were quick to unload the ship as the group of friends made their way back into the palace. Zuko made his way quickly back to the throne room with his guards following suit. Appa landed close by the group and Aang jumped off, turning around to help Katara down. He finally convinced her to spend some quality time with him on the way back from the island. The two caught up with their friends and Katara looked over at Zuko, completely focused on something else.

"Hey Zuko." Katara smiled his way but he kept walking. She looked after I'm confused and went back to her friends.

"What was that about?" Sokka asked perplexed. Katara shrugged and felt a little uneasy. Something about spending the night with Zuko and him ignoring her the next day felt all too familiar. Her stomach twist in knots but was suddenly snapped out of it by Aang's hand grabbing her own.

"I'm not sure." Aang said pulling Katara close. "Hey what do you say we get some lunch? I know a get vegetarian place nearby." Katara just nodded and was led away by her friend.

* * *

Sorry y'all if this one felt a little rushed. Still working on my writing skills haha. Hope you enjoyed and leave some feedback!


	8. Chapter 8

8

Zuko made his was to the throne room to confront his Uncle about his suspicions. His guards followed his every move now that they had reason to be a bit more cautious. He was never fond of having security around with every step he took. The Fire Lord was more than capable of taking care of himself, but the rest of the council insisted. Just another burden that came with the job. In more recent years they'd been more laid back and lenient about where he could and couldn't be without guards, but any hint of a threat to the throne meant they stepped back in to breathe right down the Fire Lords neck.

Zuko pushed open the grand golden doors that led into his throne room. It felt much more inviting and casual than how the previous Fire Lord had it arranged. His uncle and a few more generals awaited his entrance and stood as he approached his throne. Zuko took a seat and nodded at the gentleman, gesturing for them to sit.

"I wanted to have a brief meeting with you all in regards to this." Zuko tossed the suspicious mask on the grand table in front of them. "I'm not here to assume anything or frighten anyone, but rather, just make you aware of a possible threat." General Shun picked up the mask to inspect it, letting out a deep hardy chuckle.

"This is a threat?" He handed it over to the next general to inspect and Zuko arched his brow.

"I'm not sure what it is to be frank with you General but wouldn't you like to be one step ahead of a possible threat rather than just blow it off?"

"Of course my Lord but I don't feel any harm will come from this. It's certainly nothing our men couldn't handle anyway." The new General seemed so sure of himself. Zuko rolled his eyes at his ignorance and gave him the benefit of the doubt- he's still new to this. He understood why some of the other men weren't fond of him but his uncle trusted him, so he'd give him a chance.

"My Lord what happened on that island regarding this mask?" General Yan asked, inspecting the suspicious X on the mask. Zuko's face warmed up and he cleared his throat.

"Uh well we just heard some suspicious activity and our men found this. I just want you all in the loop. If you see anything out of the ordinary going on please, make your men aware and don't take anything lightly." Iroh took a sip of his tea which he conveniently already had prepared.

"You're very wise to take precautions My Lord." Zuko grunted and slumped back, folding his hands under his chin while his elbows rest on the arms of his chair.

"This meeting is adjourned. Thank you." The men got up to bow and make their exit. Iroh stayed behind to pour some herbal tea for his stressed nephew.

"Why are you leaving me with these people again?" Iroh laughed at Zuko's comment and handed him his cup.

"You're in good hands my boy. And you're their boss, don't forget that." Zuko took a sip and sighed.

"I just feel uneasy when I know I shouldn't." He took a deep breath and exhaled smoke from his nostrils. "Besides I have other things to worry about." Zuko's mind flooded with memories of the previous night. He hadn't meant to be so rude and leave this girl he so desperately wanted to make proper amends with, but he had to do his job and protect his people.

"Things like what?" Iroh eyed him. Zuko blinked and stood.

"I should go." Zuko respectfully bowed to his elder and made his exit. Iroh's brows furrowed in question as he watched his nephew leave.

Zuko took his time walking down the decorated hallways to Katara's room trying to think of what he wanted to say to her. 'Hi' seemed too awkward and too casual for what they'd gone through last night. He didn't know how to address it or what to say or if he should kiss her. He didn't know where their relationship was and how they were going to do it this time around (or if this was anything at all). Maybe she just wanted one last fling with him and then go home after his Uncle's party and never see his disfigured face again. Zuko frowned and touched his scar. No. She's too pure and good to consider him disfigured or ugly. She's perfect and beautiful and kind and sex-

His thoughts stopped as he finally reached her door. He looked around and took a deep breathe before knocking. He stepped back and rocked back and forth on his heels as he waited. A few moments went by with no answer so he tried again, slightly more aggressive.

"Katara?" He called out her name and slightly twist the door nob, noticing it was unlocked. Slowly opening the door he peaked his head in and noticed the room was empty. He walked in, closing the door behind him and looked around. Her belongings were placed neatly back in the room from their trip. He inhaled, taking in her sent this room seemed to always hold. This was her room. He always found himself in this room after he ended things with her. She stayed here after the war, every time she would visit him, during that one perfect night with that perfect nightgown…

Zuko smiled and ran his fingers over the bed. He already missed seeing her and it hadn't even been that long. He wondered more often than not what their lives would be like if he hadn't left her the way he did all those years ago. The Fire Nation needed a King, with a proper Queen by his side. He didn't agree with their conditions, but it was still a hard choice to make. Now that they were starting to narrow down who they want to be chosen as his bride, he was finding it harder and harder to tell her the whole truth.

Zuko looked over to the bed side table and spotted her mother's necklace. Katara never went anywhere without the delicate, valuable item. He approached it, sitting on her bed and running his fingers over the cold stone. She must've still been wearing the red necklace he gave her. Thinking about making her her own engagement necklace made his heart soar. All he wanted was to make this girl happy and feel loved.

A knock at the door made him jolt and stand up.

"Katara are you back yet?" Sokka asked from outside the door. Zuko's whole body clenched. Sokka was the last person he wanted to find out about them. He looked around nervously and considered jumping out the window before Sokka abruptly opened the door.

"Zuko?" Sokka questioned seeing Zuko with one leg over the balcony. The nervous firebender looked back.

"Oh hey buddy!" Zuko laughed nervously and got down scratching his head. "I was just looking for your sister. Whoops I guess she's not here oh well maybe next time." Zuko tried to make a swift exit past the suspicious protective older brother.

"She went out with Aang. I guess they aren't back yet." Zuko stopped in his tracks and turned to question the boy.

"And look Zuko if you need girl advice just come to me." Sokka pointed at his chest and gave him a big sly smile. Zuko's heart pounded right out of his chest. "Don't ask Katara she doesn't get the ladies like I do." Zuko's face went blank and he just chuckled.

"Yeah ok Sokka. T-that's why I was here." Zuko nervously grabbed at his collar, pulling it away from his neck to help him breathe. "Uh so, they're hanging out again huh? I thought they stopped dating a long time ago."

"Ooooh Fire Lord wants the drama, I see." Sokka smiled and walked out down the hallway, Zuko following at his heel. "Too busy to catch up with his friends over the years, now look at you."

"I'm sorry Sokka come on that's not fair. You know I wish I could be more apart of your lives I'm just-" Zuko looked down. What his friend was saying was all true and it killed him. Days were a lot lonelier without them here.

"I know bud I'm just teasing you. But yeah, Aang's still smitten over my sister. Gross." Zuko's eye twitched. It was all too obvious and kind of annoyed him but he couldn't let Sokka know that. "After we all split up it was easier for her to keep him off her trail. We've all been busy ya know." Sokka walked towards the bustling kitchen as he talked, grabbing a few snacks along the way. Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose and urged him to continue.

"They wrote letters occassinsaly and he would visit her sometimes but she wasn't interested in anything but their friendship. Now that they have time to spend again I wouldn't doubt that he'd try a move on her." "And you're not gonna do anything to stop him? Sokka it's been years isn't this getting a bit concerning? Where's that overprotective brother instinct." Sokka stopped in his tracks and frowned at his friend.

"If you think I haven't talked to the kid you're crazy. I talked to Katara too, she just told me to stop and let her handle it. She's a big girl Zuko I'm sure she's got this." Zuko frowned. He had no idea. Katara was too damn nice and wanted to keep her friendship with the Avatar. How could he not realize what he's doing is so wrong. He'd have to take a look into that.

"I'm sure she can." Zuko responded stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Why are you so concerned anyway?" Sokka asked, licking his fingers clean and stuffing more pastries into his mouth.

"Just looking out for my friends that's all." Zuko slapped his friends back. The word 'friend' was something he never wanted to associate with Katara again.

~.~.~.~.~

Katara's hair blew in the wind as the bison beneath her flew through the smokey Fire Nation air. She inhaled the warm smell of summer breeze as her fingers fiddled with the red necklace around her neck. It was a nice change of pace to be able to ditch the parka and furs for a simple thin dress. She'd only been away from home for a short time but it didn't take long for her to adapt to this weather. Katara leaned against the saddle looking at the greenery down below as Aang continued his conversation about, well, seemingly nothing.

"I wondered why Momo would pass up on an adventure but I swear he's more concerned with lychee nuts these days than spending time with me." Aang let out an innocent laugh and looked back from Appa's reins. He frowned when he noticed Katara not even paying attention to him.

"Katara?" Katara snapped out of her dazed look and shot the Airbender a forced smile.

"Ha! Yeah that is pretty funny!" Aang smirked at the lying girl.

"Then what did I say?" She knew she had been caught and just laughed awkwardly before looking away. Aang blew a slight puff of air beneath him and spun back to join her on Appa's saddle.

"Yeah I thought so." He said, chuckling and taking her hand into his.

"I know I've been rambling on about my own life but please, I want to catch up with you. You know I've missed you a lot." Katara looked at her friend and smiled, squeezing his hand.

"I know Aang. I miss you too." She slumped her shoulders. "You know I love my home but, sometimes I miss the adventure, the travel, the excitement." She smiled thinking about the days when they were just goofy kids. Yeah they were in the middle of a war, but those in between moments where they could just be carefree made the journey all that more memorable. She longed for the days when their group dynamic was still that simple.

"You can always do that again you know." Aang moved just a bit closer as his eyes brightened at the thought of having her all to himself again. Solo travel and adventure with Katara? What more could he ask for.

"But we're adults now. We have responsibilities. You especially, Avatar." Katara smiled at him. Aang rolled his eyes and sat back against the saddle.

"We were adults even when we were kids. But I wish those things too. I miss being with the gang and you." He looked into her eyes. "Sometimes I just want to be a 22 year old." Aang brought his knees up to his chin, wrapping his arms around them. Katara chuckled and scratched his stubbly beard.

"Yeah I can see that." She guessed he didn't want her to think of him as a geeky little 12 year old boy anymore. Aang laughed and grabbed her hand, kissing the back of it. Katara was startled and laughed awkwardly, pulling her hand away. Aang's expression softened as he looked deeper into her eyes. He slowly moved closer to her and cupped her cheek, pulling her in for a small kiss on her soft lips. Katara jumped back and covered her mouth.

"A-aang why did you just-

"What happened to us?"

"To…us?" Katara's heart pounded at his abrupt comment. She'd been avoiding this conversation for a reason. She knew him all too well and how this would go. Now that he'd just kissed her, it was going to be even harder. He was still in love with her.

"Yeah, to us. We had a thing after the war for awhile. You knew how much I loved you and you loved…" He paused. "Well, I guess I thought you loved me back. And now you're just…cold." Katara sat back and thought hard before she answered.

"Aang I-"

"You know how much I love you right? Why don't you give me a chance?" Katara looked into his eyes. He seemed so innocent and helpless with that look he gave her. He always knew how to get to her weak side. She'd do anything for her friends, but how could she give him the one thing that wasn't his? Katara felt it for a long time, he didn't have her heart, and it was so hard to tell him.

"Listen I didn't-"

"And Zuko by the way." Her ears perked and she turned a slight shade of pink at the sound of the Fire Lord's name.

"You think I haven't noticed you two being a little more friendly over the years?" Aang balled his fists as he looked down to avoid eye contact.

"You don't know what-"

"After we spent all that time in the capital after the war, you two spent way too much time together. And now you…you're different." The jealousy in his voice was all too apparent and she didn't appreciate it one bit.

"Are you blaming me for having a better friendship with Zuko? You know things were pretty rough between us in the beginning and you gave me shit for that too." Katara was starting to get upset. She'd been trying to be nice to her fragile friend but for some reason it never crossed his mind to consider her feelings as well.

"Tch, whatever." Aang sat up and walked back over to Appa's reins, sitting forward and ignoring the waterbender. Katara's mouth gaped open at his sudden childish outburst. She sat up on her knees and balled her fists at her hips.

"So you're not even gonna hear me out?!" She yelled at him from Appa's back. Aang continued to ignore her and whipped the reins, signaling for Appa to go faster. Katara grumbled and sat at the far end of the saddle, crossing her arms and frowning. He had the audacity to be upset with her after what he did. Reasons like these made it so hard to confront him and have a real conversation. He may have been 22 now but he was still a child. Katara's hair whipped around faster as Aang made a quick attempt to get back to the Fire Palace. Katara groaned and wrapped her hair up in a bun.

~.~.~.~.~

The palace hadn't been this lively and bustling since Zuko's inauguration to the throne. Servants ran rampant to finish the last finishing touches before the party. The kitchen smelled as good as ever with every Fire Nation cuisine one could think of being prepared inside. Suki and Toph casually strolled down the corridors watching it all take place.

"Well this is gonna be one hell of a party!" Suki said looking up at the golden tapestries that'd just been put up.

"Yeah the place really looks great!" Toph said giving her friend a big cheeky grin. Suki was unamused.

"Toph I feel like you can come up with better jokes than that by now." Toph made a face and Suki laughed.

"Hey you know who and you know who have been out for quit awhile now. You don't think…" Toph let out a hardy laugh. "That twinkle-nuts didn't force Katara into falling head over heels for him? No." She said with a straight face. Suki's face softened as she sighed.

"I feel so bad. I wish we could really help her out. She's in a tough position." Toph picked her ear before scratching her chin deep in thought. Suki stuck out her tongue in disgust and grimaced.

"Hmm. Well maybe we can." Toph said with an evil grin on her face, briskly walking towards Zuko's room. Suki raised her brow at her short friend in wonder before quickly following after her.

"Wait what did you have in mind?" Suki asked trying to keep up. For short legs, this little earth bender was quick on her feet.

"We get Zuko to grow a pair and man up." Toph was about to turn the corner and bang on Zuko's door before she felt him come from a different hallway. Toph grinned and stopped walking, pointing directly at him before he even rounded the corner. Suki bumped into her and looked over at what she was pointing at.

"You." Toph said loud enough for him to hear. Zuko quickly looked up at the intimidating little thing and gulped, pointing at himself.

"What did I do." Toph walked up to him and crossed her arms.

"It's what you didn't do." Suki followed her lead and nodded, crossing her own arms as well.

"Uhhhh…" Zuko's face turned bright red. He didn't exactly know what they were referring to and he was scared to ask. Toph slapped her forehead.

"Look Sparky, we're gonna help you out with Sweetness cause frankly I'm getting tired of watching Aang throw himself at her." Zuko raised his brow. It was a sweet gesture that his friends wanted to help him, but something about her threatening tone didn't sit right with him.

"Zuko you two seem to have a deep history together." Suki stated touching his arm gently.

"That we didn't know about." Toph added. Suki nodded in agreement.

"And we just want what's best for the two of you." She smiled

"Cause you're too dumb to figure it out for yourselves!" Toph chimed in once again. Suki covered the loud girls mouth with her hand before continuing. Toph emitted a squeak of disbelief.

"It's ok to ask for help." Zuko smiled at his friend. He was really glad Sokka had such a sensible fiancée to keep him grounded.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Katara jumped down from Appa as soon as they landed in the courtyard and made her way back to her room without saying a word to the Avatar. Her bun was messy from the wind and eyes were red from the tears she forcefully held back. Aang watched her leave in a hurry and frowned. This wasn't the same girl he fell for and he had a feeling a certain firebender had something to do with that.

Katara slammed her door shut behind her and fell to the ground holding her knees against her chest. Her heart pounded as she took deep breathes trying to calm herself down. Crying was the last thing on her agenda. She'd always been too emotional- she hated it. After a brief period of what seemed like a private meditation session, the waterbender stood up and walked to her bathroom. A quick glance in the mirror made her confidence levels hit rock bottom. She groaned and took her messy hair down as she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She hollered from the bathroom. A few servants walked in and bowed. One of them held a new dress she assumed was made for her to wear at Iroh's party. The Fire Nation people loved to go all out.

"Evening Master Katara. We're here to help you get ready for the party tonight. You are one of our most high profile guests." The woman stood back up and glanced at the disheveled girl. "And we uh, want you to look your absolute best." Katara smiled and thanked the girls and let them do their job. Katara learned over time to not bother insisting on doing things on your own here. Servants come in to dress you, to cook for you, to bathe you even. She'd grown tired of loosing the fight.

After they drew her bath, Katara stepped in and laid her head back against the edge of the tub. She needed this. She needed to be in her element, away from the drama, away from her feelings. Her hand popped out of the water, making swirling movements with her fingers and drawing a thin stream of water from the tub. She closed her eyes and played with her bath water until the soap bubbles began to disappear. The longer she stayed in the tub the colder the water got and the more she wanted a sexy fire bender to join her and heat her water back up. A knock on the door caused the water to fall back in the tub and her eyes to open.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Katara exited the tub and put on her robe, joining the ladies back in her room. Her dress was laid out on the bed for her which was even more beautiful than the last time she was forced to dress like a fancy noblewoman. The deep red bodice was adorned with gold lace and the skirt long enough for her to trip over. Katara chuckled at the thought of Zuko seeing her in this piece. It was a little low cut for her taste but she'd play along with his game. The women got started on her hair, braiding and pinning half of it up in a traditional Fire Nation hair piece as the rest lay wavy against her back. She got into her dress and looked at herself. This wasn't half bad. Maybe it would be fun to play dress up tonight after all. As they started to apply her makeup, someone else knocked on her door.

"Katara?" Suki called from outside her door.

"Suki come in!" Katara was happy to hear her friends voice. Suki walked in already dressed for the occasion and smiled big at her watertribe friend.

"Wow! You look amazing!" Katara laughed and waved her away.

"Oh stop. The way your looking, you'd better watch out for my brother or you'll be expecting earlier than planned." Suki laughed at her comment and walked into the room closing the door behind her.

~.~.~.~.~

"And another thing! You'd better ask her to dance at least once, no, like maybe three times tonight Sparky!" Zuko allowed his tiny friend to talk his ear off as his servants got him ready for the party. The Fire Lord had been clean shaven, hair trimmed, and wore his finest robes for this occasion. It wasn't just a party, but celebrating one of the most prestigious and honorable men in all of the Fire Nation. Of course he had to look his best.

Or his Uncle would complain about his lack of fashion sense.

He really did appreciate Toph and Suki helping him win back Katara but at this point they were just making him more nervous. It was already nerve wrecking approaching her, especially after their almost night together which he still hadn't been able to address. Things tonight had to be professional and respectable, no matter how much disrespect he wanted to do to h-

"Are you listening to me?" Toph crossed her arms and huffed. "I'm trying to help you out here." Zuko looked at her with a dead pan expression.

"You're just yelling at me." Toph tugged his ear lobe and he winced.

"Don't you know me by now it's called tough love god you're slow sometimes Fire Lord." She let go and he grabbed his ear to help calm the throbbing.

"Toph look, I got this ok. I'm gonna make a move and you're gonna keep Aang away we have a solid plan let's stick to it." Zuko got up after his servants finished putting his crown in his topknot. Zuko looked in the mirror and took a deep breath before exiting his room with the earthbender at his heel.

~.~.~.~.~

Noblemen and women from all nations started to arrive and flood the palace. The sound of chatter and laughter was heard throughout the corridors as music played softly. Seeing a sea of red, blue and green was a good sign that all the work Aang and Zuko put into mending broken ties between nations was working. Colonies became coexisting lands and there was more trade between nations. New doors were being opened as the door on war was closed tight, hopefully for a long long time. Zuko entered the main ballroom to formally greet all the guests and welcome them to his Uncle's celebration.

"Today we honor a man who's served his country in the best way any man could. And welcome a new face who will surely have some big shoes to fill." The crowd laughed. General Shun shook his head and chuckled as the other General's slapped him on his back.

"We'll miss you dearly General Iroh." Zuko along with everyone in the room bowed at Iroh and began to clap. Iroh smiled and turned to his nephew.

"I'm so proud of you Zuko." Iroh grabbed him and hugged him. Zuko smiled and gave the old man a squeeze.

"I'm proud of you too Uncle." The old man smiled and turned back to the crowd. "Let's eat!" Iroh laughed and the crowd clapped as the kitchen doors opened with trays of deliciously prepared Fire Nation cuisine making it's way to the guests. Iroh quickly made his way over and Zuko shook his head and laughed, making his way down to the floor.

Events like these were always a hassle for him because everyone wanted to talk to him or shake his hand. As we walked through the crowd, with his guards at a fair distance, they did just that. He was reserved and polite and did what had to be done. He had an image to uphold. He knew his place, however, that didn't stop him from scanning the crowd for a certain waterbender. As he moved on to the next nobleman and his wife he grinned and shook their hands. In the corner of his eye he spotted a familiar brown skinned girl making her way into the ballroom. Zuko's eyes flicked up past the man he was supposed to be listening to and his heart stopped.

Katara and Suki walked in together laughing at something he no idea about. Her beautiful brown hair flew carelessly down her back and over her bare shoulders, the ends perfectly draped over her breasts. Her dress was tight, showing off the curves of her natural waist before jetting out a flowing skirt. He wanted to be under that skirt once more so bad. She purposefully wore her outer robes across her back like a shall, just to show of her bare shoulders and make him go crazy, he was sure of it. He wasn't used to seeing her makeup but her eyes shined brighter than usual with it on. That's when she made eye contact with him. She sucked in a little breath before giving him the sliest smile he'd ever seen on her beautiful face. She was playing him, and he knew it too.

"Fuck…me…" "E-excuse me my Lord?"

"I UH said," He coughed to cover up his blunder. "Excuse me I just. My apologizes, excuse me." Zuko walked off into the crowd trying to catch up with them, which wasn't an easy task by any means. More people stopped him as he tried to make his way over to Katara, which he had to politely decline. He kept his eyes on her the whole time as to not loose her in the crowd until he saw an all too familiar bald monk walking in her direction. Zuko's face flared up as he cursed Toph's name under his breath for not doing her job. He stopped in his tracks as to not approach the two while they talked. Aang grabbed her hand and took her straight to the dance floor.

"That's what I'M supposed to do." Zuko grumbled through his teeth. Zuko huffed a small puff of smoke through his nostrils as he watched them walk by. Suddenly he made eye contact with the Avatar and he smirked. Zuko's brow raised as he watched him walk her all the way to the dance floor.

"This little…" Zuko's sudden realizing of what was going on got him heated. Why did he suddenly feel like the same little twerp he'd once hunted down.

~.~.~.~.~

Zuko grabbed a glass of wine as he watched the two spend the evening together, twirling away. Suki approached Zuko and tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

"So how's it going?" She asked, popping some food into her mouth.

"It's going fantastic can't you tell?" Zuko gestured his glass in their general direction and Suki looked over almost spitting out her food.

"Where the hell is Toph?" Suki looked around in the crowd.

"Beats me." Zuko said taking a longer sip of his drink. He eyed the twerpy little monk on the dance floor, more jealous of him than he'd ever been in the past. He was really blowing his chances at ever having anything with Katara again. He took another sip but couldn't take his eyes off of her. The way she moved and swayed, he wanted her back so badly. The couple hugged each other and Zuko's blood boiled. Katara's eyes opened and she was suddenly looking directly at him. Zuko didn't blink as the sexy temptress winked at him, before ending the hug with Aang and walking away into the crowd.

"Did you just.." Zuko turned to Suki to see her smiling big up at him.

"Mhmm."

"What are you guys looking at." Sokka walked up suddenly scaring them both. Suki laughed nervously and put her arm around him.

"Nothing my love. Come on I want some more of whatever this is." She pointed at his own plate. "Zuko has some business to attend to." Suki pulled her fiancée away before he messed up any of their plans and Zuko put his glass down, making sure to catch up to her this time. She walked out onto the balcony, a quiet enough place to talk to the man she knew was following her every move, just like she intended. She leaned against he railing, looking up into the sky and waited for him to catch up. Finally she heard the sound of doors closing behind her.

"Are you allowed to close those?" She asked as she turned her head and eyed the Fire Lord. Zuko smiled.

"It's my house right." Zuko winked at her like she'd teasingly done to him just minutes before. Katara bit her lip at his assertive tone. He slowly walked up to her before standing just inches away from her face. She stood up to meet his gaze but kept her hands on the railing behind her.

"Hey." Zuko said with a low husky voice.

"Hi." Katara looked up at him and smiled.

"You look…amazing." Zuko couldn't help but look her up and down once more. He wanted to grab her and rip that dress right off and have her all for himself.

"You're ok. Not too bad." Katara teased. They laughed and he stepped closer, putting his hands on the railing on either side of her, trapping her with his body.

"Are you enjoying the party?" Zuko asked. "I have to know that all my guests are having a good time." "Even the 'high profile' ones." Karara joked. Her eyes fluttered down to his soft pink lips that she wanted to bite more than anything.

"Especially the high profile ones." Zuko was so close he nearly growled it into her ear. They were so good at making each other feel turned on he didn't want it to end. Suddenly Katara lifted his arm and slipped away.

"You better go check on them then." She winked again before laughing and opening up the huge doors to return to the party. Zuko had to take a couple deep breaths to calm his little friend down before walking back in after her.

As he walked through the doors another nobleman had stopped him in his tracks. He looked after her and this time she stopped to wait for him giving him a smile.

"My Lord please I've been trying to introduce you to your future Fire Lady, Mira!" The man exclaimed.

"What?" Both Katara and Zuko said at the same time. This could not have happened at a worse time.

"The councilmen and I have finally met your Queen to be! She's the most perfect girl, daughter of a prestigious Fire Nation family, beautiful, kind-" As the man continued to speak Zuko's widened eyes flashed back at Katara to see her breath quicken and eyes in shock. She turned and walked away as quickly as she could, heading for the exit.

"No, NO, WAIT!" Zuko yelled after her and ran past the nobleman and his so called 'Queen to be'. There was no way he could lose her again, not like this.

"Kat please!" Zuko tried to slither his way through the crowd before he felt a rather strong grip on his wrist that yanked him back.

"What the hell have you done to her now. Leave her alone." Zuko looked back at Aang who had a rather upsetting expression on his face. Zuko snatched his hand away and stepped closer to his so called friend looking him straight in the eye. He wasn't quit as tall as Zuko, but his growth spurt definitely give him a few more intimidating inches. In the back of his mind he knew he was the Fire Lord, that he was in a public setting, that all of these people looked up to him, that he was wearing the crown for Agni's sake. But his raging young adult hormones got the best of him this time.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Zuko's threatening tone came from his uncontrollable temper he'd learned to lock in a box deep in the back of his mind.

"The Avatar dumbass." Aang started to get just as heated.

"Whoooooooa let's take it easy you two what the hell has gotten-" Sokka ran up and stepped in between two of the most powerful benders in the room to stop them from setting the whole building up in flames.

"Whoa wow what is goin ON here?" Toph asked sloppily walking towards them.

"Toph are you drunk?" Sokka raised his brow at the girl still trying to hold the angry men apart.

"S-So what! Itz a party right!" Toph laughed and Sokka shook his head. Zuko's guards started to intervene between the two as they continue to bark spiteful words at one another.

"I want you to stay the hell away from her you got that!" Aang yelled at him.

"Do you even know if she wants that?! Have you ever stopped to consider her own feelings?!" Zuko tried to step closer to the Avatar but his guards wouldn't allow it.

"Uh guys you're making yourselves look like IDIOTS in front of everyone right now." Sokka said through his teeth looking around at the crowd that was starting to form.

"She doesn't even fucking lov-

Suddenly all the lights were snuffed out and the whole room was dark, save for the sliver of light coming from the moon outside the balcony doors. The boys looked up and around before Zuko lit a ball of fire in his hand.

"Katara?!" Zuko and Aang both shouted before glaring at each other again.

"Wait..Kata-" Sokka said before a loud bomb like noise went off. Smoke and flames engulfed the space as chilling screams were heard throughout the ballroom. The boys looked at each other I shock before running towards the commotion, Zuko's guards following suit.

"Man every point of entry or exit in this room now!" The guards nodded before heading towards their stations.

Aang blew a huge puff of air towards to smoke cloud to help them see what was going on. A single man clothed in all black stood in the blown up doorway with his hands behind his back. Zuko's stomach dropped when he made eye contact with that familiar black mask.

"I fucking knew it." He whispered under his breath. Suddenly, the man tossed a small ball down by their feet. Before they could inspect it, it blew, sending them several feet away from where they once stood.


	10. Chapter 10

10

People screamed for their lives trying to escape the room that was beginning to fill with smoke rather quickly. Other capable benders prepared to fight whatever threat was coming their way. Katara scanned the room for her friends. She looked back for Zuko but he'd already vanished. Agni she knew she was upset with him but she wanted to see his face more than anything right now. Suddenly Suki grabbed her arm to get her attention.

"Katara!"

"Suki! Are you ok?" She examined her friend before gripping her shoulders. "Where are the others? Go find Sokka!"

"Katara I can't leave-"

"Now!" Suki nodded and ran off to look for her love and Katara ran back towards the exits, water already surrounding her arms. She held her breathe before quickly creating a bubble of water around herself, running through the flames and smoke. Dropping the water back around her arms she looked in the dark hallway for a sign of the intruders. She stood silently, waiting to hear any sudden movements. It paid to have a master earth bender as a best friend.

The sound of someones foot slipping above her caused her to look up at a masked figure clothed in all black up on the ceiling. They jumped down to tackle her but she rolled out of the way, quickly jumping back to her feet. The dark figure stood tall and eyed her. She looked at the mask questioningly, like she'd come across it before. Golden eyes beneath it gave her a hunch they might be Fire Nation. The fire daggers shooting from their hands confirmed it.

The dark figure charged her, attempting to swipe at her neck with their fire dagger. She slid under their arm and sent a gush of water towards their back, slamming them into the wall before she froze them there. She huffed and ran up to the intruder.

"Who are you?!" A quick sharp blow to the back of her head sent her to the ground. Another figure clothed in all black stepped over her body and touched the icy trap over their friend with a heated hand, melting it away.

"Who knew it would be this easy." One of them cackled and grabbed the unconscious girl.

~.~.~.~.~

Zuko forced his eyes open as the ringing in his ear caused his head to throb. He coughed the smoke and ash out of his lungs and looked at his surroundings. He hadn't been out for long. People were still running and screaming, trying to escape the flood of dark clothed men that were now coming in. Zuko stood up too fast, causing his vision to blur. How could he let something like this happen. He was supposed to protect his people, but he felt like he'd failed them. Stumbling over Sokka, he quickly bent down to grab his friends arm, helping him up and trying to get his attention.

"Sokka get up!" Sokka groaned and grabbed his throbbing head.

"Where's S-suki." Zuko's heart sank as a similar thought popped into his head. Where was Katara? He knew she was more than cable of taking care of herself, but he just had to know she was safe. He helped Sokka up and put his arm over his shoulders, carefully walking him out of the crowded area.

"Sokka!" Zuko squinted and saw Suki run up, grabbing the wounded solider from his arms.

"Zuko, Katara went out that way." Zuko looked up in the direction she pointed as she collected Sokka and helped him to safety. Zuko ran through the crowd before being blown back by another gust of flames. This time he parted the flames with his own, looking up to see a man in black charging towards him. He threw a punch straight for Zuko's head, which he blocked, thrusting his arm over his head and throwing a punch into the mans stomach. The intruder doubled over before Zuko grabbed his arms behind his back and shoving him to the nearest guard he could find.

"Take him and make sure he doesn't leave your sight!" Zuko had a lot of questioning to do after this was all over. He continued to make his way towards the exit Katara went through when he saw flames out the corner of his eye. He raced towards them and jumped in to help his Uncle who'd been keeping a hoard of evil men away from a few helpless non-benders. Zuko followed his Uncle's flames and spun, giving one of the men a roundhouse kick to the face. He sent two fists of fire towards the rest of the men before he winced in pain. Behind him another masked figure lunged at him with a dagger, slicing open his side. Iroh was quick to blow the man with the weapon across the room.

"Zuko go, I can handle this!" Zuko grabbed his throbbing side before making his way back towards the exit. He looked down the dark hallway for any sign of the waterbender. Right before calling her name out he heard a few voices. He hid behind a pillar in the dark to stay unseen.

"We have our mission, so stick to it. Don't stray from the path with distractions." A deep voice said. He wore a mask like the rest of them, but wore a black robe and black gloves as well. Didn't seem like the fighting type. Zuko peered further from behind the pillar to scope out how many of them there were. Three men stood a few feet away from him, standing over a body. One man crouched down over the body.

"But she looked so fun to play with. I couldn't resist." The crouched man snickered as he wrapped his hands in a fist full of brown hair. Zuko's breath hitched as he realized who that hair belonged to. His legs couldn't move quick enough.

"Get the fuck away from her!" He screamed and planted his feet firmly on the ground. In one swift wave of his arm, he pointed his two fingers at the men, summoning a powerful beam of lightning straight for them. The men looked back and jumped out of the way as fast as they could, disappearing into the darkness. Zuko could smell the heavy scent of burnt flesh. He'd at least gotten one of them.

Zuko rushed over to Katara's unconscious body and kneeled down next to her. He cupped her cheek and brushed his thumb across her face, shaking her gently with his other hand.

"Katara?" Zuko whispered to her. He inspected her body to find any possible harm they might've done to her. She slowly started to come to, trying to open her eyes. He propped her head up with his hand, feeling a cool liquid at the back of her hair.

"Oh Katara." He said softly, being as gentle as he could with the wounded girl. He didn't know what was happening, he wanted to put an end to all this mayhem, but all he wanted in this moment was to protect her.

"Zuko.." She moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. "M-my head." She got up and reached for the painful spot. Zuko slowly helped her lean against the wall behind them.

"Be careful Kat." He tucked the hair in her face behind her ear, examining her for any more injuries. Katara looked up at him confused.

"What the hell is going on?" She said wincing at her sudden pounding headache.

"I don't know Kat. But I'm gonna find out. Let me take you somewhere safe." Without hesitation he lifted her into his arms and carried her into a nearby room. It was dark and away from any windows or main walkways. Hopefully no one would even think about coming in here. Zuko sat her down in a chair inside the room and grabbed a vase of flowers that sat on the desk. Removing the flowers he presented the vase to her as she bent the water from inside, coating her hand and pressing it against her wounds. Zuko set the vase down and kneeled down next to her.

"Are you feeling ok now?" He asked concerned, taking her free hand into his. She nodded in response.

"Yeah I'm fine Zuko. Please you don't have to wait here for me, go." In his head he screamed no, but he merely nodded and stood up, running back out towards the commotion.

Back in the ballroom the smoke was starting to subside but the black figures were gone. Zuko scanned the room for an explanation but got none. They'd just vanished in thin air. Who were these people and how did they even get in? Zuko made his way over to his guards who still had possession of one intruder. Zuko walked up and grabbed his mask, aggressively removing it from his head. The face of a beaten up, middle aged man stared Zuko down with a frightening smile. Zuko's eyes flickered to the X shaped scar burned into the side of his face.

"Looks like we have something in common." The man laughed a hideous laugh before Zuko rolled his eyes and looked at his guards.

"Take him to the cell. I'll have a chat with him later." The guards nodded and aggressively made him walk out of the ballroom and down the hall. Zuko looked around at the people that had been affected by this random fiasco. His heart felt heavy. Innocent people had been hurt tonight, and he did nothing to protect them.

"Zuko!" He heard his Uncle call his name. Turning around he saw him approach with a crying woman. He knew this woman, the wife of General Yan.

"What's the matter?" He asked the crying woman. She could barely speak between her sobs.

"H-He's gone! They t-took h-him!" She cried into the Fire Lords arms and he looked up at his Uncle with wide eyes.

~.~.~.~.~

Zuko's leg bounced as he sat in his throne thinking about what he should do about this situation. This was bad. This was unexpected, and now someones life was at stake. As he inhaled and exhaled, the flames surrounding him grew and grew with his frustration. The rest of the Fire Nation officials sat in silence, awaiting a word from their leader.

"Remember when I had a hunch that we should be aware of a threat?" He said, not looking at anyone in particular. Several of the generals gave Shun a sideways glance but said nothing.

"So now we're missing General Yun. We don't who these people are, we don't know what they want, we don't know where he i-

"Sire I have a search fleet out as we speak. They couldn't have gotten too far. " Shun cut him off. Zuko gave him a sideways glance but chose not to go off on the man. "Good."

"Why would these people choose to take Yun out of all of us?" General Ruho chimed in. "Think about it, Yun is in charge of the Fire Nation's international affairs. He's a strong asset to any enemy of our nation."

"You're all too important to loose." Zuko added. "But yes, you make a good point. I want everyone watching their backs. This is no longer just a possible threat. It's an attack on our country."

After the men left Zuko stayed behind in the throne room. He stepped down from his throne and walked up to the only wall in the palace that still had tapestries of the previous Fire Lords. These men were pure evil, even if they were his 'family'. He kept them up as a reminder of what he never wanted for his country again. He wanted to be different, a positive light for the Nation to follow, but he doubted his abilities to rule more and more each day. Suddenly he heard the door creak open but didn't move to see who it was.

"Hope you're not taking advice from your old man." Sokka asked as he approached him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Zuko looked back to see his friends as they walked in.

"How are you holding up?" Suki asked him, holding her arm nervously.

"Is that a trick question?" He raised his brow. He wasn't in the mood for stupid questions.

"Look we just came in here to let you know we're gonna stay as long as you need us." Sokka said firmly. Zuko hated asking for help, he wanted and needed to be a good leader and to figure this out for himself. But…they did always work best as a team.

"Yeah Sparky, you know we've got your back. You don't always have to do everything alone." Toph said in the most sincere voice she could muster up. Her brain still seemed fuzzy after all the drinking and mayhem. Fighting under the influence was proved to be her hardest task yet. "Aang's gonna stay too. Right?" She added, elbowing him to speak up. He winced and inhaled, before letting it out slowly.

"Zuko, what happened tonight was, unfortunate. But I can't leave these people without trying to get to the bottom of what happened. So I'll stay as long as I can, until I'm needed back at the colonies." Zuko looked him in the eye and nodded. They both understood they weren't on the best terms right now, but they agreed this was an important matter and their differences needed to be put aside. Zuko's eyes flicked to Katara standing behind them all, being more quiet than usual. He didn't say anything, not wanting to cause a scene.

"Thank you guys. It means a lot to me." It was funny to him how fast Team Avatar was formed after so many years. He was grateful to have friends like this, something he never thought would happen growing up.

Never thought he'd be apart of so many group hugs either.

Sokka pulled him in and Suki laughed wrapping her arms around Sokka's back. Toph wedged her way in the middle and Aang awkwardly rested his hand on Zuko's back. Zuko made eye contact with Katara before she wrapped herself around Suki. The group laughed before letting go and heading back to their rooms.

"I have guards stationed at each of your rooms tonight. You know I'm highly paranoid now." He chuckled as they walked away.

Katara was the last of the bunch to walk out. Zuko jogged up behind her and touched her arm, urging for her stay behind for a quick word. She turned and looked at him with heavy eyes.

"How's your head?" He asked her quietly. She nodded and gave him a little smile.

"It's better. Thanks…for saving my butt back there. If it wasn't for you I'd still be bleed- Zuko you're bleeding!" He gave her a small smile and looked down at his wound he had forgotten about in the heat of the moment.

"Oh.. yeah." He wish'd she didn't say anything because the pain started to come back. Katara drew water from her pouch that she now made sure was neatly tucked by her side. She coat her hand in water and pressed it against his tattered blood stained shirt. Zuko winced at the cold touch against his dirty wound and sighed as her healing affects kicked in.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She asked looking up at him. He looked into her now worrisome eyes.

'Because I was afraid you'd hate me for marrying that girl' He thought in his head, clearly the answer to a different question.

"It's ok it didn't hurt that ba-" He winced again as he felt her hand press harder against him. "And frankly I was more worried about you." He admitted. Her face turned red but she concentrated on his wound so he wouldn't see.

"Kat can I talk to you about something." She didn't respond so he mustered up the strength to continue. "Before all this…craziness. When you saw-

"Yeah?" She said cutting him off.

"Um. It…wasn't what it looked like." Katara dropped her hands and looked him in the eye. "Then what was it Zuko? Every time I fall for you you surprise me with another blow to my heart. What was it if it was nothing?" Zuko's heart was pounding at this point. He didn't know which part of her confession to focus on. She'd fell for him? And here he was hurting her and losing her trust again. He was a bad Fire Lord and even worse with girls.

"I'm supposed to get married soon. And the council has been trying to find a…'contender'. Ok, I have nothing to do with it. I…the people need a Fire Lady, an heir to the throne. Especially now that the throne has been threatened." He looked away from her. She was upset with him, but in this moment he sounded so lost and unsure of himself.

"Don't you want to marry for love?" She asked him, looking deep into his eyes. He looked at her and sighed.

"Yes. I do, but-"

"But what?" She cut him off. "You have to follow your heart."

He shook his head. "But I have to do my job too." It seemed he was more concerned about what his people needed these days than being concerned with his own needs. Katara understood and admired that, to an extent.

"So then, I should just leave…" Katara said glancing at the ground and turning to make her exit. Zuko couldn't stop himself from grabbing her arm and spinning her back around.

"Please. Please don't leave again. Don't." His desperate sounding voice trailed off as he brought her close and hugged her against his chest. Her eyes widened, not expecting the hug but she quickly wrapped her arms around him in comfort. He was lost. She could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice. He was the same lost little kid she'd met all those years ago. She wanted to comfort him, tell him everything would be ok, that they were going to fight this together. Her heart was sore seeing him melt into her arms.

"Kat." Zuko whispered in her ear as he ran his fingers through her soft hair. Katara released him and pulled back. She felt his arms not wanting to let go of her but she needed to pull away. She cupped his face with her soft cold hands and he sighed peacefully, cupping her hands with his own. She leaned into him slowly and placed a warm genuine kiss on his lips. Zuko instantly melted into her arms and inhaled sharply, deepening the kiss.

In his weakest, most vulnerable moment, she made him feel completely whole. The weight of a country on his shoulders from the age of 16 clearly put a damper on his whole demeanor. Katara knew him too well not to notice. She watched him grow into a strong fit leader, but with that job came the stress, the hard decisions, fears. Zuko cared too much for everyone but himself. Moments with her like these made those feelings wash away. He could just be himself. She saw that in the way he laughed with her, the way he held her close, the way he kissed her.

Zuko wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer and slipping his tongue past her lips. He kissed her over and over until he parted to take a breath.

"Kat I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I'm trying." And just like the the Fire Lord broke down in her arms. "I don't want to lose you again." It was clear he was trying to hold back tears that it seemed he'd been holding back for years. Katara shushed him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"It's ok Zuko. It's ok." She wanted to comfort him the best way she could and make him feel like it was ok to release all of this pent up anger and anxiety. He was hurting himself by keeping it in. She grabbed his face and kissed him deeply, holding onto his hair to keep herself balanced in the midst of the breathtaking kiss. Zuko picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, walking over to this throne. She couldn't help but laugh at his perverted mind and ideas. He kissed her harder as he sat on his throne, holding her tightly on his lap so she wouldn't fall. Katara snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. The two parted from a breath and looked into each others eyes.

"Kat?" Zuko said quietly.

"Yes Zuko." She replied brushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"Stay with me tonight." She couldn't tell if it was a question or a demand but she nodded yes either way.

The two made their way down the dark hallway. He stood close by her, cautious of anything and everything now. Guards stood at every door, nook and cranny of the palace. He hated when things had to come to this.

They walked into his bedroom, hoping the guards would keep their mouths shut and not gossip about what they saw. The room was dark and cold, but perfect. Zuko stripped down to only his underwear and touched his side, inspecting his healed cut. She always amazed him when she used her magic on him. He thought he would be used to it now but it still astonished him. He looked up again and saw her already changed into one of his robes. She smiled nervously and reached for his hand, leading him to bed. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. His feelings inside were so strong, he didn't know what to make of it.

As they lay together in his big royal bed, Zuko pulled her close, kissing her once more before holding her close.

"Goodnight Katara." He closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of her hair. Katara smiled and nuzzled her face into his chest.

"Goodnight Zuko."


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry this chapter is out a little late and short, I've been getting over a cold and just haven't been in the mood to leave my bed haha. I wanted to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who's left sweet reviews, likes, and all the other crazy undeserving love I've gotten on this story :) I didn't expect much to come out of this but I'm so glad you all like it so far! Thank you sooo much

* * *

11

The squeaky door to the entrance of the cell rang through the dark, cold room. It had been awhile since Zuko had to bring anyone down here, it brought back too many bad memories. He stepped in with his hands in his pockets, eyeing the suspect he had held captive. The guards closed the metal doors behind him.

"You sure you want to be in here with me?" The man in question asked, looking at the Fire Lord with a sly smile. Zuko didn't even budge.

"Funny. I was going to ask the same." The man's smile vanished as he sat up straight. "I'm going to make this easy for you." Zuko took a slow step forward. "You're going to tell me who the fuck you are and what the fuck is going on and I'll tell you what, I'll send you to the boiling rock as a merciful punishment for your crimes against the Crown. What do you say?" Zuko stepped up and inched close to his face.

The man looked him dead in the eye and laughed. "Oh very good Fire Boy, very menacing in deed. If you're stupid enough to think this isn't part of our plan then boy is this going to be easy." Zuko frowned at the man.

"I'm merely here to relay a message, and my mission is complete."

"What mission? What the hell are you talki-

"The rise from the ashes is upon you Fire Lord. Get ready for swift justice for your crimes against this Nation." As quickly as their little meeting started, it ended. The man quickly ran his tongue along his gums, relieving a pill tucked away. He bit into it and winced as a poisonous substance created a foam in his mouth, followed by a swift death.

"No!" Zuko yelled in frustration as his body fell to the ground in front of him. He grabbed his shirt and shook the man for answers.

"Why are you here! Why are you doing this!" The lifeless body didn't respond and Zuko threw him to the ground. Grunting in frustration, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fuck!" He screamed as he sent a blast of fire from his fist against the wall. He banged the cell door for his guards to open up and he stormed off.

~.~.~.~.~

Katara groggily opened her eyes and felt the sun already hitting her face. She wasn't really a morning person, so she wasn't surprised the day had already started without her. She inhaled deeply and turned over, looking at her surroundings and suddenly remembering where she was. She felt around for Zuko but he wasn't there. Sitting up, she stretched her arms over her head and looked out the window. I rise with the sun

She laughed at the thought of him saying that. He was probably up stressing about last night somewhere. Getting to hold him in his sleep was the best Katara had felt in years. His warm hands on her back made her feel so safe. Something about the big bad Fire Lord being completely vulnerable in front her made her heart sing. She couldn't lie to herself anymore. She wanted to be mad at him for so many things but in the end, her feelings were still strong for him. She never wanted to let that go. This was their second chance at love and she wasn't going to waste it.

Katara slid out from under the silky sheets and wandered off into the bathroom. Inside, Zuko prepared her a hot bath and left her a single fire lily on the counter. She laughed and read a small note he'd left by the flower.

'I hope this is still hot by the time you wake up'

She smiled and dipped her fingers inside the tub. It was warm. She made it just in time. Slipping out of his robes, she stepped in and sunk underneath the bubbles. She couldn't believe she didn't take a bath after what happened last night but, it was pretty hectic so she let it slide. Her mind wandered back to holding Zuko in his sleep, how his chest rose as he breathed, and his cute little snores here and there. She'd thought of all those nights they spent together the first time they'd gotten together. She'd never felt so peaceful in her life. To have that ripped away from her so suddenly, it really hurt her. She wasn't quick to say she loved him but…

Getting lost in thought and bubbles, she didn't hear the bedroom door open and close. The knock on the bathroom door however, got her attention.

"Kat? Can I come in?" Zuko asked from outside the door. Katara was about to get up when she looked at the bubbles covering her indecent areas. She blushed and hollered yes.

Zuko opened the door and peeped his head in, seeing her in the bath.

"Oh I'm sorry I can wai-"

"The water was still warm." She smiled at him and hid her grin behind the bubbles piled in front of her. He smiled and laughed at her silliness. He walked in and sat on the edge of the tub, leaning down and kissing the top of her head.

"Did you sleep ok?" He asked her sincerely. She nodded and he smiled.

"Did you?" She asked. He had so much on his mind she really hoped he was able to get a good nights rest.

"I did. For the first time in years." He slipped his hand into the tub, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. She slid her hand up his arm and yanked, dragging him into the tub with her. The high and mighty Fire Lord let out a shrill screech as he fell in, fully clothed on top of the naked girl in the tub. Katara threw her head back in a full belly laugh as she watched the soaking wet man on top of her lift his head and eye her, unamused. She wiped tears from her eyes and he spit water at her.

"What the hell Kat." Zuko couldn't help but laugh at their situation. He lifted himself by putting his arms on either side of her body, slightly brushing up against her naked form. He knew he'd seen her plenty of times but every experience felt new and exciting to him. He waited for her to finish laughing before she noticed their situation. She chuckled and looked down at the bubbles subsiding into nothing, her vulnerable form right underneath him. He looked up and smirked .

"So this was your master plan huh." She blushed and splashed him, laughing again at his dumb comment.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself. I wanted some company." He chuckled and leaned in to kiss her beautiful laughing face. She cupped his cheeks and deepened their kiss.

"Come on silly I have some work to do. That ballroom isn't gonna fix itself." Zuko said getting out of the tub. She groaned in dismay and bent the water from his soaking clothes and the floor, putting back into the tub as she prepared to get out.

"Thanks but I think I'm gonna change anyway." Zuko said as he stripped his clothes off right in front of her. She turned bright red and covered her mouth to stifle her laugh as she watched his perfectly shaped ass exit the bathroom.

~.~.~.~.~

Iroh dipped his brush into the jar of ink that sat before him, his face in full concentration as he wrote a letter addressed to Ba Sing Se. The old man might've been done with his position in the Fire Nation government, but he'd be damned if he left his nephew to fend for himself in such trying times. The Jasmin Dragon was going to have to wait. The candlelight in the library flickered and Iroh looked over his shoulder. He could feel the presence of a lurking someone.

"General Iroh, an urgent letter for the Fire Lord. I couldn't locate him and-" Iroh raised his hand to silence the guard that'd come in with the message.

"Thank you." Iroh smiled at the young guard, taking the scroll from his hands and unraveled it to skim the text. His brows furrowed and he got up from his seat to immediately find his nephew.

Things hadn't been this rattled around the palace since his brothers reign. Sure, his nephew was a bit unstable and unsure of himself in the beginning, but over time he'd really grown into a proper and honorable ruler. Much to Iroh's dismay, the young man never gave himself the credit he deserved, always focused on the things he couldn't accomplish instead. Since the war had ended there'd been peace across all nations, but now something evil was trying to come forth once again.

Iroh urgently knocked on Zuko's door and tapped his foot as he waited for him to answer. The old man's ears perked at the sound of a muffled laugh behind the door as the handle jiggled. Zuko cracked open the door.

"I said not to bother me this morn- Oh, uncle." He said, his face turning red. In nothing but his pants, he slipped around the door and closed it behind him.

"What's, what's going on?"

Iroh chose to ignore whatever his nephew was hiding behind that door and handed him the scroll.

"The colonies. They tried to warn us." Zuko frowned and grabbed the scroll, skimming over it quickly. "Are you serious?!" Zuko grumbled under his breath.

"I'll get the men together so we can discuss." Zuko nodded at his uncle and started making his way to the throne room. Iroh watched his nephew walk away and couldn't help but smile.

"Um, Zuko?" The Fire Lord looked back in confusion and instantly knew he'd forgotten something. He sheepishly ran back into his room and shut the door.

Katara giggled and opened her mouth to say something but immediately closed it at the sight of Zuko's face. He rushed in tossed her the scroll in his hand.

"Read this." He made his way into the bathroom and started to get dressed as she skimmed the text. Her heart dropped.

"Zuko what's going-"

"I don't know but I'm getting to the bottom of it." He kissed her head and rushed out of the room leaving her there to ponder. She had to find Aang.

~.~.~.~.~

Aang bent a pebble from the ground into the pond across from him. He sighed and leaned back against his furry friend and gave him a scratch behind the ear.

"You're so lucky you're not the Avatar buddy." Appa grunted and leaned into his hand. These days, things got frustrating for Aang rather quickly. Spending most of his time in the Fire Nation colonies and trying to make peace between the Earth and Fire people drained him. He knew it was his job and his duty, but sometimes, he wanted to be selfish. He was glad to leave other peoples problems behind and visit his friends again. The only problem he wanted to fix was the lack connection between him and Katara, but now all hope seemed lost. She was the only woman he'd ever think of. Her letters brought peace to his days, her seldom visits brought him joy. But now…

Aang bent a large rock into the pond, causing a mass of water to escape it.

"Hey!" A shrill little voice exclaimed from the other side of where Aang sat.

"Oops sorry Toph." He shouted to her. He bent the water from her clothes and dropped it back where it belonged.

"And to think I was coming over here to be a good friend and check on you, and you attack me." Toph joked as she made her way over to Aang's side. Sitting down in a huff, Toph leaned up against Appa.

"Let it out twinkle toes." Aang rolled his eyes and looked away like a pouting child.

"Let what out." He said softly.

"I'm not gonna beat around the bush ok. So things with you and Katara didn't work out, so what. You gotta move on kid. Let her be hap-"

"But she was happy. With me." Aang closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't know what I did to drive her into the arms of another man. Zuko, of all men." Toph punched his arm, hard enough to leave a bruise.

"OW! Hey cut it out!"

"Now listen here Aang that's where you're wrong! You never let sweetness have her own feelings and make her own decisions! You make up this fantasy in your head and get upset when she doesn't follow it!" Toph crossed her arms and frowned at the young Avatar. "I'm tired of hearing your bullshit. You're better than this."

Aang looked away in embarrassment. He knew he could be pushy with her sometimes but did he really force her into things like Toph claimed?

"Zuko's a good guy Aang. You guys are supposed to be best friends. We all are." Toph rested her hand on the spot she previously punched. This was her sign of endearment.

Then she punched it again. Aang winced in pain a second time.

"But I'm still mad at you for acting like an asshole!"

"Hey guys." Katara said as she approached them from inside the palace. The two jumped at her sudden arrival and Aang clenched his chest. God's how he hoped she didn't hear any of what they were just talking about.

"Oh what perfect timing. I'll take that as my cue." Toph got up to leave the two alone but Katara grabbed her arm.

"This concerns you too." They both raised an eyebrow at the girl as she unraveled the scroll for them to read.

"The colonies were attacked. Before the incident here at the ballroom." Aang stood up and grabbed the scroll from her. He couldn't believe what she'd said. He was the Avatar and his duty was to protect. Was she saying that he failed to do that?

"I-I wasn't there to protect them." Aang said. Katara rest her hand on his back in comfort.

"There's no way you could've known." He thrust the scroll back into her hands and jumped up onto Appa.

"Aang wait where are you-"

"I have to go back and help these people. Tell Zuko I'm sorry I couldn't stay but they need me." Aang whipped Appa's reins and the white beast flew away.

"Aang wait!" Katara yelled in his direction. She groaned and Toph couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"You know Aang, he's always gonna do what he wants. But he needs to go back Katara, we'll help Zuko out don't worry." Toph grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards the palace.


End file.
